Darkness
by nmfrter
Summary: Une jeune fille au passé troublé se retrouve dans ff7, l'amour sur sa route, et des combats l'attendront. fic finie. premiere partie de darkness or light
1. Chapitre 1: Darkness

Les personnage de final fantasy 7 appartienent à square enix. Malheureusement pour moi...u.u enfin. voici ma deuxieme fan-fics!

**Chapitre 1 : Darkness**

Une forme se déplace dans une foret d'arbres morts. Elle s'arrête devant un grand lac cristallin.

-Mais c'est pas vrai?

La silhouette s'avance et regarde l'eau.

-Woh, si c'est réellement le lac que je pense, je vais pas en boire… Sans vouloir être méchante, sa me tente pas de boire de l'eau ou il y a un cadavre…

Elle marche sur le bord de l'eau et commence a penser…

O.o.O

-HAAAA!!!!!

Une forme tombe sur le sol dans un grand cri.

-Aiyeu… Pauvre de moi… C'est pas assez que vous me tapiez, faut que vous me poussiez en bas d'un immeuble? Bande de…heu…

Elle regarde autour d'elle et remarque qu'elle est dans un foret…

O.o.O

Elle se regarda dans l'eau. Des cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleues foncé, des yeux bleus, des lèvre assez minces, pour sont plus grand malheur, une taille assez fine, des petites mains délicates et des jambes : petites mais vigoureuses.

-Merde…Sa fait trois jours que j'ai pas mangé… Si sa continue, je vais plus pouvoir me sortir de là…

Elle s'assit pas terre et regarde l'eau.

-Suis-je dans un rêve ou bien tout cela est réel? Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe…

Elle se leva et partit vers un arbre qui semblais creux. Elle se coucha en boule et s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle se leva et regarda l'eau. Elle s'agenouilla sur le bord du lac et commença a prier, n'importe quelle divinité, ou être supérieur, ou énergie puissante, ou n'importe quoi qui pouvait la sortir de là… Sans le vouloir, elle était dans la même position qu'une personne avant elle… Elle senti quelque chose dans son dos. La voix lui demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je…je suis Solana…

La pression dans son dos s'atténua. Solana se retourna et vit un bout de métal a deux centimètres de son visage. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Je suis perdue monsieur…

-Cloud. Cloud Strife.

Solana ouvrit les yeux très grands. Cloud montra son exaspération, parce que a chaque fois c'était que les personnes avaient entendu parler de son combat contre Sephiroth et lui posaient toujours pleins de questions…

-Cloud Strife?

-Oui.

-Mais… C'est impossible… Je… Non…

Elle se retourna se regarda l'eau. C'était donc réellement le lac d'Aeris, la foret des Anciens, tout…

-Comment est-ce possible? Sa ne se peux pas…

-Quoi?

Cloud semblait plus prévenant, il voyait bien que la jeune fille semblait perdue et ne comprenait rien.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis perdue, sa va faire trois jours que je suis ici, que je tourne en rond, ce n'est pas mon monde…

Cloud sembla encore plus attentif.

-Ton monde?

-Chez moi, loin, très loin. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici…

Il la regarda puis lui dit :

-Reste ici, je vais aller chercher ma moto.

Il revint après quelque minutes avec.

-Allez, embarque.

Elle embarqua en arrière de lui, ayant déjà de l'expérience en moto grâce a son père, et il démarra. Après quelques heures, entre-coupées de pauses, toujours silencieuses, ils arrivèrent au bar ''Le septième ciel''( le bar de Tifa).

-Wow, il est plus grand que je ne le pensais…

-Quoi? Tu connais ce bar?

-heu… Oui… Mais tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais comment…

-Hum…

Ils entrèrent et Tifa cria :

-Le bar est fermé, revenez jamais!

Elle était très malade, mais Cloud ne le savait pas, sa faisait deux semaines qu'il était parti faire des livraisons, et la seule raison qu'il ai vu Solana était que sur le chemin du retour, il était allé voir le lac d'Aeris, pour essayer encore une fois d'apaiser son âme… Ca avait été un grand choc de la voir dans la même position qu'Aeris 2 ans plus tôt…

-C'est moi Tifa! Et pourquoi à jamais?

Une Tifa aux yeux cernée, exténuée apparut.

-Parce que je suis malade…

-Pauvre toi! Allez, va te coucher, tu en as bien besoin…

-Et c'est qui sa?

-C'est Solana, elle était perdue alors…

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ramasses la première pauvre créature qu'il y a sur ton chemin?

-Hé! ( Solana, assez insultée)

-Tifa! Ne dit pas sa! Elle était sur le bord du lac d'Aeris!

-Et puis?

-Je… Je…

-Voilà… Bon Cloud je vais me coucher…

-Mais…

Tifa quitta la pièce et Cloud sembla assez déçut. Il était sur que Tifa comprendrait mais…

-Monsieur Cloud…Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus… Je suis désolée de vous avoir apporté des ennuis avec Tifa… Et je ne voudrais pas déranger Marlene et Denzel…

Elle se tourna et sortit du bar.

Sur le coup, Cloud sembla encore plus déçut et soudain leva la tête.

-Mais comment elle connaît Marlene et Denzel?

_Voilà! Intro de ma deuxieme fan-fic. Laissez vos reviews!_


	2. chapitre 2: Angel

**Chapitre 2 : Angel**

Elle s'était assit sur le bord d'un immeuble, en regardant la statue d'ange qu'elle avait tant aimé dans le film.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? ……… Est-ce que je suis morte?

Elle regarda la statue encore une fois et continua sa route.

O.o.O

Pendant ce temps, un homme aux cheveux jaune chocobo la cherchait.

-Hé! Petit! T'aurait pas vu une fille avec des vêtements déchirés et qui semblait un peu perdue?

-Oui m'sieur! Elle est partie vers la grande place.

-Merci petit.

Il lui donna une pièce de 50 gils et continua sa course.

O.o.O

-Tient! Soit, ils ont pas encore eu d'affaire avec Loz et Yazoo, soit ils ont reconstruit…

Elle sentit un regard sur son dos.

-Huf…Huf…

-Vous m'avez courut après?

-Huf… Un peu oui…

Il leva les yeux.

-Comment connais-tu Marlene et Denzel?

-Je vous l'ai dit…Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais…

-Je crois qu'après ce que j'ai vu…Peut importe ce que tu diras, je te croirai.

-Bon… D'accord… Mais il faudrait que ce soit en priver… D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques questions moi aussi…

Ils ne retournèrent pas au bar de Tifa. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit resto très peu fréquenté.

-Bon… Tu m'expliques maintenant comment tu connais les enfants?

-Je vais commencer par le commencement. Je suis Solana Kélio. Je viens de…de très, mais là, très loin…

-D'où?

-Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le Québec?

-C'est proche de…?

-Proche de nul part sur cette planète…

Cloud ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda plus attentivement Solana.

-Hé! Oh! Imagine-toi pas que je ressemble à l'autre débile de Jénova!!!

(-Oups…)

Cloud devint encore plus soupçonneux.

-Tu sais qui est Jénova?

-Ben…Oui…

-Tu es de son côté?

-Woh! Insulte-moi pas! Penses-tu vraiment que je serais avec toi si… Brrr…( gros frisson)

Il semblait un peu perplexe mais lui fit signe de continuer.

-Bon…Je viens…Heu… d'ailleurs… Pis tout à coup, j'ai atterrit ici! Pis je sais même pas pourquoi! Pis le reste, tu connais… Sauf que je sais beaucoup de chose sur ton monde pis demande moi pas comment… Je crois pas que j'ai le droit de le dire…

-Hum…

-Regarde-moi pas comme ça!

-Si tu le dis…

Il se leva et alla dehors. Sachant pas trop quoi faire, Solana resta là.

-Bon… Il me prend pour un monstre… Tant pis pour lui!

Elle se leva et quitta le restaurant par l'autre entrée. En réalité Cloud était seulement allé prendre l'air, pour mieux digérer les informations reçues. Quand il revint à l'intérieur, il fut assez surprit de voir qu'elle était partie.

-Mais où est-elle passée…

O.o.O

-Humf…Tant pis pour lui! S'il me prend pour une folle, j'en connais un qui va me croire, j'en suis sure!

Elle fit du pouce jusqu'à une ville non-loin.

-Bon… Où il est maintenant? ……… Excusez-moi monsieur existe-il une cabine d'information proche d'ici?

-Oui, va au bout de la rue, il y a un bureau de poste qui fait cela aussi.

-Merci!

Elle courut jusque là.

-Désolée de vous déranger madame… J'ai besoin d'aide… Je cherche mon parrain et je ne connais pas son adresse…

La dame âgée regarda Solana et dit :

-Quel est son nom? J'ai un registre ici des personnes qui ont un domicile fixe.

-Il s'appelle Vincent Valentine madame…

-Le Vincent Valentine?

-Oui…

Elle fit semblant d'être gênée pour être plus crédible.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chouette, on va le trouver ton parrain. Bon… Valentin…Valentine! Tient…

Elle inscrivit l'adresse sur un bout de papier.

-Merci madame!

-De rien.

Elle quitta la pièce en courant et regarda l'adresse :

-Rue des bosselés. Sympathique…

Après quelques détours, retours, ruelles et quêteux, elle arriva enfin devant le petit immeuble…

-Comment dans Dirge of cerberus au début!

Elle monta les marches et arriva devant la porte. Elle cogna. Un coup…Deux coup…

Rien.

-Han… Il est pas là! … Aw…

-Vous me cherchez?

Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face… heu… non… face à cape, heu…( enfin, vous comprenez… ) avec Le beau Vincent Valentine.

-Heu… Oui…

-Pour?

-Je…

Il la regarda avec son air habituel.

-Allez entre.

(-Hé, il est pas si antipathique que sa finalement!)

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Une chambre sobre avec un petit matelas par terre.

Elle s'installa par terre pendant qu'il s'installait sur le matelas.

-J'étais au bureau de poste quand tu es entrée. J'ai tout entendu. Il faut avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Les orphelins sont nombreux à chercher les parrains ou marraine.

-Désolée… Mais je croyais quelle ne m'aurait pas donné l'adresse sinon.

-Sûrement… Pourquoi me cherchais-tu?

-Hé bien…

Elle ré-expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Cloud mais sans tourner autour du pot. Si quelqu'un devait l'aider dans ce monde, ce serait lui. Elle le connaissait trop pour qu'il ne la croit pas. Vincent avait toujours son air impénétrable mais la scrutait avec un intérêt renouvelé.

-Vous me croyez au moins?

-Oui, je te crois. Tu as une lueur dans les yeux qui ne ment pas. Peux-tu me dire ce qui c'est passé avant que tu arrives ici? Peut-être que ça pourrait aider.

-… Disons que dans mon monde, je me faisais battre par une bande de voyous et ensuite je suis tombée, perdu connaissance et je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt des anciens. Voilà.

-Hum… Enfin en attendant, veux-tu rester ici? Je vais essayer de trouver des informations s'il y a eu d'autres évènements du même genre ailleurs.

-Merci monsieur Valentine.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne s'étendre sur le matelas mais au contraire, elle se roula en boula dans un coin de la pièce et s'endormit.

-Comme un chaton… Dit Vincent dans un léger murmure.

_Voilà… Je préfère faire des petits chapitre au début et après en faire des plus gros… enfin. Dites si vous avez aimé, ou pas…_


	3. chapitre 3: Dark warrior

**Chapitre 3 : Dark warrior**

Elle était réveillée depuis quelques heures. C'était la nuit. Assez chaude aussi.

-Mais où est-il? Ha! (a trouvé l'idée du siècle) Il doit être parti chasser. Bon, ben, alors, je vais pas l'attendre…

Elle fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon déchiré et en sorti un livre. Elle commença à lire pour passer le temps, puisque qu'elle n'était plus fatiguée.

Les heures passèrent. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son livre, elle se tourna les pouces et finalement refouilla dans ses poches et sorti son seul bien précieux, son lecteur MP4.

Elle l'enclencha sur une vidéo d'advent children après avoir bien vérifié que personne pouvait regarder. Elle se laissa emporter par le flot d'image.

Puis, elle sentit un petit tapotement sur son épaule.

Et elle fit un bon de trois mètres dans les airs…

-HAAAA!

Elle enleva ses écouteurs et regarda derrière elle. Vincent était dans l'embrasure de la porte, accompagné… de Cloud…

Elle les regarda, ferma son MP4_( affectueusement appelé Vinnie lol, comme le mien)._

-Comment as-tu eu cet enregistrement?

-Heu…

-J'attends…

-Heu…

Cloud s'approcha, avec un air assez… déterminé… et avait la main sur son épée.

-Woh! Choque-toi pas!!!!! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas dangereuse!

Elle lança un regard à Vincent qui ne bougeait pas.

-Comment connais-tu Vincent? Comment as-tu eu toutes ces informations? Tu es de mèche avec Sephiroth hein?

-Non!

Il s'avança vers elle encore plus avec un air menaçant.

Solona prit peur et se faufila entre ses jambes et commença à courir. Vincent tenta de l'attraper par le capuchon de son coton ouaté mais elle avait anticipé sa manœuvre. Elle passa à côté de lui comme une flèche, dévala les marche et courut dehors.

-Merde! Je suis sur que c'était une espionne finalement!

-Cloud…

Vincent prit une respiration.

-Tu as encore parlé trop vite et tu t'es emporté… Cette jeune fille n'était pas de mèche avec eux. Tu deviens paranoïaque…

-Tu la crois, toi?

-Oui.

O.o.O

Pendant ce temps, Solana courait dans les rues de la ville quand un feu éclata devant elle.

Des cris venaient de partout.

-C'est pas vrai! De tous les moments de cette histoire, y'a fallu que j'arrive là!!!!

Elle sauta au-dessus de la langue de feu qui était dans la rue et recommença sa course.

-Merde!

Un soldat de la Deepgrounds arriva devant elle.

Elle prit le fusil qu'elle avait fauché à Vincent pendant qu'elle courait.

-Merde, il est lourd!!!

Elle fit feu sur le soldat qui tomba par terre.

Elle le regarda un instant, encore sous le choc d'avoir tué quelqu'un puis continua à courir.

Elle se rendit sur la grande place et regarda autour d'elle.

-Bon si je me fit un peu à l'histoire, Vincent va arriver, pis… plein de soldat qui vont tirer partout!!!! D'oh!

Elle monta en haut de la petite tourelle et se cacha dans un coin.

-J'espère que les tolles vont arrêter les balles perdues…

Quelques instants plus tard, des soldats débarquèrent dans la place. Mais il n'y avait pas signe de Vincent.

-Mais où est-il?

-Ici.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle allait crier.

-Pas besoin de les ameuter ici. Tu me redonnes mon fusil?

-J'avais pas prit ton fusil de rechange?

-Oui, mais je n'ai plus de balles pour l'autre.

Elle lui tendit l'arme.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il parte mais il resta là à regarder les alentours.

-Je t'ai vu tirer tantôt. C'était un beau tir. Ça fait longtemps que tu pratiques?

-C'était ma première fois.

Il la regarda puis reposa son regard sur les soldats en bas.

-Je sais que ma question est stupide monsieur Valentine mais, pourquoi vous ne les tuez pas un par un, discrètement?

-Il ne me reste plus assez de balles pour ça. Et je ne crois pas qu'il en ai dans le coin.

-Mais oui! Il y en a, dans la bâtisse là-bas!

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit.

Il la regarda d'un coup d'œil, tira deux soldats qui pouvaient les voir et il l'entraîna vers la bâtisse.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle courut dans une pièce ou il y avait une machine.

-Comment as-tu pu savoir qu'il y avait un distributeur d'armée d'urgence ici?

-Encore mon petit doigt!

Il prit des munitions et redonna le fusil à Solana.

-Tient.

-Heu… Merci. Au moins, sa prouve que vous avez confiance en moi… Pas comme Strife.

-Disons que les évènements plus ou moins récents l'on changé légèrement.

-Les trois incarnés?

-Tu connais?

-Leur histoire seulement. Tout comme la plupart des membres de votre troupe anti-Sephiroth.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas posé de question sur moi et que tu me connaissais même si nous nous sommes jamais vus.

-Exact… Mais faudrait pas monter en haut?

Au moment où elle dit ses mots, le téléphone de Vincent sonna.

-Vincent! C'est Reeve à l'appareil. Il faut que tu viennes dans le vieux bâtiment. La ville est attaquée par un groupe de combattants. Rejoint-moi là-bas, il faut qu'on se parle. Je t'envois une carte qui t'indiquera où aller.

La communication fut coupée avant que Vincent eut le temps de dire un mot.

Solana le surprit alors.

-C'était Reeve qui voulait qu'on ailleurs le rejoindre? Nous y sommes déjà! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il fallait monter!

-Tu savais qu'il allait appeler?

-Oui. Mais au fait, où est Cloud? Pas qu'il me manque, mais sa ne me tente pas de finir embrochée par son épée dans le dos tu sais.

-Il est parti après une discussion…mouvementée.

-Ha…Bon faudrait pas faire attendre Reeve non? Ou enfin Cait Sith.

Il lui lança un léger coup d'œil et commença à monter les marches suivit par Solana.

_L'histoire du Mp4 est pas finie! Laissez-un mot pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas! Et oubliez pas que j'ai une autre histoire qui n'attend que vos yeux et vos reviews!_

_Merci **Kalisca** pour tes reviews, c super gentil et oui je fait attention à mes fautes, mais j'ai beau me relire, il en reste et même mon word me le dit pas le trois quart du temps. mais je vais faire des efforts._

_**Chanel**, tu me fait rougir. j'en suis gènée tu sais mais sa me fait chaud au coeur, tu me donne envie d'écrire mes chapitres au plus vite a chaque fois que tu m'écrit_

_**Missterre,** court mais précis. Merci et bave pas trop sur ton clavier sinon il ne marchera plus!_


	4. chapitre 4: Tiré

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai parfois écrit en italique. C'est quand un personnage fait un rêve ou une vision. Quand c'est entre parenthèses, ce sont ses pensées. Cette note n'est bonne que pour ce chapitre. Les autres ce sont parfois des petites notes de mon cru pour les rêves, je remettrai cette note pour le dire. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Tiré.**

En haut des marches, ils entendirent des bruits derrière la porte.

-Heu… C'est pas normal. Oh non! On arrive en retard! Azul a attaqué!

Elle entra dans la pièce. En effet, Azul tenait Cait sith par la patte arrière.

-Un stupide robot…humf…

-Laissez-le grosse brute!!!

Elle sauta sur son dos et commença à lui tirer les cheveux. Il lâcha Le petit robot qui en profita pour le faire trébucher.

Vincent tira deux coup, Azul s'ébroua faisant tomber Solana, la regarda d'un œil noir et quitta la pièce.

-Tu sais, Solana, c'était stupide de ta part de sauter sur lui comme ça.

-Mais sa a marché et Cait Sith est correct, pas un boulon lui manque, enfin, j'espère…

À ce dernier mot, Reeve entra dans la pièce. (-Comme si de rien était…)

-Tient, Vincent tu t'es trouvé une amie?

-Non, c'est…

-Laisse faire, c'est correct, tu as le droit tu sais!

-Mais…

-Bon, comme tu as pu le constater, la ville c'est fait attaquer par un groupe qui se fait appeler la Deepground…

Solana regarda Reeve un instant, laissa échapper un soupir et s'assit dans un coin.

-Mademoiselle, ce que je dit ne vous intéresse pas?

-Non, non, c'est juste que je sais déjà tout cela, et même des détails que vous ne savez pas vous même. Mais continuez…

-Comment…?

Vincent s'insinua dans la conversation.

-Laisse. C'est un longue histoire. Solana?

-Oui?

-Si tu en sais autant que sa, dit nous ce qui se passe.

-Bon, résumé rapide. La Deepground contient plusieurs types de soldats allant du soldat à quatre pattes comme tu as du tuer pour qu'on arrive ici, les soldats normaux, moins rapides mais qui ont des armes à feu et les Tsviets qui sont l'élite. Il y a Rosso the Crimson, Azul, Shelke the Transparent, Nero the Sable et leur boss s'appelle Weiss.

Reeve l'écoutait en prenant des notes.

-Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu es un agent double ?

-Non. Je l'ai vu. Mais je ne peut pas dire mes sources. Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je comprends.

-C'est sûr que de contrôler un robot au milieux d'un groupe et d'être un agent double sa aide à comprendre… non ?

-Hum.

-Enfin… bon ou en étais-je ? Ha, oui… Leur base se trouve sous l'ancienne Shinra.. Oh…Attention Monsieur Tuesti, votre base sera attaquée bientôt par la Deepground. Deux fois… Pour faire diversion pendant que Vincent irait dans leur base pour vaincre Weiss, il faudrait que vous fassiez une attaque simultanée de la terre et des airs. Donc vous aurez besoin de Cid. Et l'attaque de terre, Cloud pourrait peut-être la coordonner. Mais dite lui de se préparer parce qu'il va faire une mauvaise rencontre. Rosso. Elle est extrêmement puissante. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peut vous dire pour le moment.

-Je n'en revient pas qu'une jeune fille de votre age… Enfin…

Reeve quitta la pièce pour coordonner le tout.

Vincent prit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas tout. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Alors…

-C'est personnel et sa ne concerne que vous. Et vous le découvrirez en temps et lieu. Et si ma présence à changé cela, je vous le dirai.

-D'accord…En passant, c'était un bon plan.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'a créé, c'est Reeve et Cid ainsi que Yuffie qui l'on fait. Même si elle ne parlait pas trop à cause de son mal de cœur…

Vincent eut un petit sourire en coin en pensant à Yuffie.

(-Alors… c'est vrai… Il l'aime…Bah… Si elle fait son bonheur…)

Solana lâcha un soupir qui remit Vincent sur terre.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Heu…Un peu en fait.

-Attend-moi ici, je vais demander à Reeve si il peut nous passer une chambre, je crois que mon appartement à brûlé.

-Je suis désolée…Si je n'avait pas été si stupide, j'aurais pu demander à quel moment nous étions et on aurait pu éviter beaucoup de malheur à cette ville…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-si je savais… Mais sur le coup je pensais que j'était environ un peu avant Kadaj et sa bande ou un petit bout après…

-Tu parle toujours par énigme…

-Pas réellement…

Il quitta la pièce et revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Attrape.

Il lui lança une petite clé.

-Reeve nous passe cette chambre pour la nuit. Ensuite nous allons dans une autre ville pour…

-Retrouver la grande sœur de Shelke qu'elle cherche depuis dix ans…

-Exact. Tu surveillais à la porte ?

-Non. Je sais c'est tout.

Elle tourna la clé, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite pièce.

-Charmant.

La pièce était remplie d'arme, de rations de survie et autres bidules.

-Matéria !

Elle regarda les boules colorés.

-Wow, j'en avait jamais vu avant !

-Vous en avez pas chez vous ?

-Non…Il n'y a pas de magie et pas de monstre non plus.

-Étrange.

-Et pour moi c'est votre qui est étrange. Tout dépend du points de vue.

Elle avisa un coin de la pièce qui permettait d'être caché et pouvoir regarder la porte et la fenêtre.

Elle se roula en boule et sembla s'endormir.

Vincent s'approcha un peu et la regarda.

(-Elle est d'apparence humaine, a des réactions humaines…et pourtant, je vois quelque chose de différent…)

Il continua son examen puis se coucha sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

O.o.O

(solana)

_Tout est rouge…Une forme arrive. Elle a l'air menaçante mais, étrangement je n'ai pas peur…Elle est à côté de moi maintenant ! Je sens une poigne sur mon épaule, elle serre de plus en plus fort, mais sa ne me dérange pas. Je me sens même en sécurité. Je me sens flotter au milieu du rouge…du rouge…du rouge………_

O.o.O

-Solana !

-Heu, quoi ?

Elle se faisait brasser comme un cocotier, d'un bord pis de l'autre. Par Cloud.

-Ah, non ! Pas toi !

-Tu es réveillée !

Et il se remet à brasser la pauvre jeune fille.

-Mais t'a fini oui ?

-Comment parles-tu Ancien ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Et pendant qu'elle parle, il n'arrête pas de la brasser…

-Allez ! Dit moi la vérité ! Que fais-tu ici !?

-Mais lâche-moi !

-Dit !

Il semblait sur le bord de la panique.

Elle ferma les yeux et les r'ouvrit.

-Laisse-moi.

Il la lâcha, recula et tira son épée.

-Calme-toi Cloud ! Je n'ai rien fait pour vous nuire, je vous ai même aidé !

-Sephiroth !

-Quoi ? Mais !

Il lâcha un cri et lui sauta dessus.

-Mais il a pèté un câble ou quoi ?!

-Haaaa !!!!

_Voilitou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! je suis diabolique fermer le chapitre comme sa…Pis je vais super vite ! Enfin laissez une review !_


	5. Chapitre 5: Venom

Même mémo que pour le dernier chapitre, rêves en italique. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : Venom**

-Mais il a pèté un câble ou quoi ?!

-Haaaa !!!

-Woh! Attention! Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ça!

Pendant qu'elle sautait d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce, elle essayait de gagner la porte, pour sortir.

Malheureusement, Cloud se tenait devant.

-Maintenant je vais te tuer. Tu as choisis le mauvais camp, celui de Sephiroth.

-Mais de quoi tu parles!!!

Il balança son épée vers sa gorge. Elle se pencha, se glissa entre ses jambes et commença à courir.

Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit. C'était la salle de bain… et il y avait quelqu'un. Le jet d'eau se fermis.

-Qui est là?

Et bien-sûr, c'était Vincent sous la douche.

-C'est moi…

Il entrouvrit les rideaux pour la regarder et lui demanda :

-Et qu'es-ce que tu fais là?

-Heu…

Elle était toute rouge.

-Y'a Cloud qui me court après pour me tuer et il répète quelque chose par rapport à Sephiroth, que je suis de son côté…

BANG!

-Quand on parle du loup_…( l'allusion était pas voulue, je l,ai remarqué seulement quand j'ai relut)._

La porte explosa littéralement. Cloud tenait d'une main son épée et de l'autre une matéria qu'il avait du prendre dans la salle.

-Et merde!

Solana sauta de côté pendant que Cloud lui lança une boule de feu.

Vincent apparut avec une serviette sur lui et se posta entre elle et Cloud.

-Cloud arrête. Sa devient une obsession.

-Elle est du côté de Sephiroth!

Solana regarda Cloud.

-Jamais! Il est trop méchant pour que je veuille être avec lui!

Cloud lui lança un regard assassin. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais le canon d'une arme se pointa sur lui.

-Cloud. Stop.

Il regarda Vincent puis Solana. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Vincent fit face à la jeune fille et lui demanda :

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu as fais?

-Mais rien! Je dormais et là, il m'a réveillé en me brassant violemment en me criant…heu… quelque chose qui avait rapport aux Anciens, j'ai rien comprit, j'était trop endormie encore et là, il me faisait mal, j'ai pogné les nerfs et je lui ai dit de me laisser et là, il est devenu fou!

-C'est la première fois qu'il est violent, enfin…

-Depuis Sephiroth.

-Oui. Je me demande ce qu'il a.

-Moi aussi! Au début, il a été super sympathique et là, sa a commencé à dégénérer…

-Je vais lui parler…Enfin, quand il se sera calmé. Je crois que son dernier combat lui a enlevé les derniers neurones qui lui restait. Ou c'est le fait d'avoir vu Aeris partir avec Zack.

Solana lui lança un regard de billait, rougit un peu et ouvrit la porte.

-La voie est libre. Heu… Je t'attends dans la chambre. Je vais barricader…

-Je crois aussi que c'est le mieux à faire.

Une fois qu'elle fut sorti de la salle de bain, il regarda autour de lui, soupira et commença à se sécher les cheveux.

-Pourquoi il tient tant à tuer Solana… Elle est pourtant…normale, enfin, plus ou moins…Alors pourquoi… Faudra que je glisse quelques mots à Tifa…

O.o.O

-Bon. Le lit devant la porte, l'armoire devant la fenêtre…je vais mettre d'autre chaises sur le lit…Voilà! Et…une arme…C'est vrai que Vincent en a besoin de la sienne mais là… Tien, un sabre!

Elle soupesa l'arme.

-Équilibrée. Et bien affûtée. Parfais!

Elle fit quelques mouvement de poignet avec l'arme et sembla prise dans un jeu. Elle tournoya sur elle même, sauta en donnant un coup d'épée dans le vide, refit des mouvement du poignet en bloquant une arme invisible.

Clap,clap,clap.

Elle se retourna et vit Vincent accoudé sur le lit.

-Je ne t'avait pas vu! Ni entendu d'ailleurs…

-Tu appelles ça barricadé?

-Ben… oui…

-Enfin…Passons aux choses sérieuses. Ou as-tu apprit à manier le sabre?

-Manier, manier, c'est bien vite dit.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Pour de vrai, ou as-tu apprit?

Elle recula de quelques pas.

-Mais quoi? J'ai jamais apprit! Je niaisais pour passer le temps!

-Tu manies le sabre comme…

-Comme…

-Comme Kadaj. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre durant deux des combats qu'il a fait contre Cloud. Tu te bats comme lui.

Elle recula de quelques pas encore.

-C'est impossible!!! Je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que par image!

-Maintenant que j'y pense, lorsque que tu as tiré ce soldat, tu l'as fait comme Yazoo…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

-Mais!

Il leva les yeux sur elle.

-Comment…

-Vincent! Je n'en sais rien! Je ne sais pas…

Elle s'effondra sur les genoux.

-Je ne veux pas être affiliée à eux… Ils sont méchants et je ne veux pas… Cloud a raison… je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes. Vincent, impassible devant elle, la regardait.

-Je ne peux pas…Non…

Et elle tomba sans connaissance.

O.o.O

_Tout est encore rouge…J'aime tellement cette couleur…L'ombre revient vers moi. Cette fois-ci par contre, elle s'arrête devant moi et ne bouge plus. Après quelques instant, elle repart. Tout tourbillonne autour de moi. Le décors rouge disparaît et je me retrouve dans un lieu vert inquiétant. Vert mako._

_-Enfin, tu es là…_

_Une autre ombre approche. Mais cette fois-ci, je recule. Elle me fait peur._

_-Laissez-moi…_

_Elle recula encore de quelque pas._

_-N'aie pas peur, après tout, n'es-tu pas moi?_

_L'ombre avança encore plus, jusqu'à toucher Solana._

_-Non! À l'aide! Vincent!!!! À l'aide, sortez-moi de là! NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

O.o.O

-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle se débattait dans les bras de Vincent qui se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait.

-Réveille-toi Solana!

-Je ne suis pas vous! Vous êtes un monstre. Non!!!! Laissez-moi!!

Vincent la regardait en se demandant si les paroles étaient tournés contre lui, il avait l'habitude. Mais ce dernier cri lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Solana. Écoute-moi. Suis ma voix et revient.

Elle sembla se détendre mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il répéta son injonction.

O.o.O

_La forme l'avait empoignée extrêmement fort. Il lui répéta sa dernière phrase._

_-N'es-tu pas moi?_

_-Je ne suis pas vous! Vous êtes un monstre. Non!!!! Laissez-moi!!_

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre, je veux simplement récupérer ce qui es mien depuis si longtemps. Tes espoirs étaient non-fondés, même Strife te veux du mal. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas l'évidence? Mère peut te donner un puissance inégalée, comme la mienne. Si tu lui fait confiance. Je vois en toi. Je sais d'ou tu viens et je sais ce que tu ressentait pour moi là-bas…Et pour lui. Mais il ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Tu pensais qu'il te comprendrait mais ce n'est plus le cas, hein? Tu es comme moi. Tu as vécut une vie difficile avant d'être ici. Je vois…Tu t'es fait battre, martyriser et autres. Comme moi. Nous somme pareils. La preuve, je peux te parler et tu partage mes aptitudes, a plus faible échelle. Et tu…_

_Pendant qu'il parlait, il tournait autour d'elle en lui susurrant les mots dans ses oreilles._

_Une voix douce s'accrocha pourtant plus aux oreilles de Solana._

_-Solana. Écoute-moi. Suis ma voix et revient._

_-Ne l'écoute pas Solana, tu as vu son regard tantôt. Tu sais qu'il est dégoûté par toi. Il se comporte comme Hojo, il t'observe comme un animal en cage. Vient avec moi et je te permettrai de te venger de cette trahison._

_-Solana. Écoute-moi. Suis ma voix et revient s'il te plait._

O.o.O

Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis elle s'accrocha désespérément à la première chose qu'elle vit, c'est dire, Vincent.

-So…Solana, Décroche, tu m'étouffes!

Mais elle ne décrochait pas, elle était terrifiée et tremblait comme une feuille.

-Solana, tu es en sécurité ici.

Elle se mit à trembler encore plus fort et desserra son étreinte. Mais elle ne lâchait pas la cape.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Il lui avait prit les bras pour la forcer à le regarder, mais elle ne voulait pas.

-J'ai eu si peur!

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, seulement pour chasser la crainte.

Vincent comprit qu'elle était en état de choc. Il la laissa se détendre et attendit.

-Allez, tu n'es plus une enfant, au moins, fait l'effort de ne pas faire comme Yuffie.

Elle fit un petit sourire timide puis sembla se rendre compte de sa position. Elle se décolla immédiatement de Vincent avec le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

-Alors, que c'est il passé?

_Gniak gniak. Voilà pour le chapitre 5. I'm diabolik lol. Ok, ok… j'arrête. Donc, dites vos commentaires!_

_Missterre, en doutais-tu que ce serait un Vincento/solana? Bon, elle est un peu jeune, mais je vais arranger ça..._

_Et oui Kalisca, je suis la lucky luke des fan-fic, j'écrit plus vite que mon ombre! _

_oh oui. Désolée pour les fans de Cloudy/petit nuage mais je vais vous le massacrer I'm a bad girl! _


	6. Chapitre 6: Peur et confusion

**Chapitre 6 : peur et confusion**

-Alors, que c'est il passé?

-Je faisais le même rêve que je fais depuis que je suis ici. Tout est rouge autour de moi et un ombre m'apportait habituellement du réconfort.

Vincent sembla encore plus réceptif.

-Mais là, l'ombre s'est arrêté devant moi et le décors à changé. Tout est devenu vert, vert comme la mako. Et là…

Vincent était penché sur elle en buvant ses paroles.

-Il est apparut.

-Qui?

Mais il redoutait la réponse.

-Sephiroth.

Vincent eut un mouvement de recul. Elle le remarqua.

Elle baissa la tête.

(-Il avait donc raison?)

-Qu'est-ce que Sephiroth t'a dit?

-Il m'a dit que…Que… Il voulait que je viennes de son côté, qu'il pouvait me donner des pouvoirs et bla,bla,bla… Et j'ai entendu ta voix. Elle m'a permit de me libérer de sa poigne et… voilà.

Elle avait les yeux semi-clos et avait la tête baissé.

-Petite, tu ne m'a pas tout dit n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

-Que m'as-tu caché?

-Je ne veux pas le dire…

Il se baissa à sa hauteur encore.

-Tu fais ta Yuffie…

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire, se souvenant des paroles de Sephiroth.

-Et puis? Tu l'aime pourtant…Yuffie.

Elle nomma l'autre jeune fille avec sa voix la plus basse.

Vincent regarda Solana quelques secondes.

-Tu sais, si tu ne me dit pas ce que Sephiroth t'a dit, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance…

Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

-Je te fais confiance!

Elle s'était levée et lui retenait le bras.

-Je…Je t'en prit, ne part pas…

Elle retomba sur les genoux. Il se rebaissa à sa hauteur.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Elle le revit :

_-N'aie pas peur, après tout, n'es-tu pas moi?_

Elle frissonna.

Il m'a dit que j'était comme lui…Que j'était lui…

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas.

-C'est impossible. Il ne faut pas le croire Solana. Tu as compris?

-Je sais…

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Quand tu as commencé à dire ce qui s'était passé, j'était surpris. Pas seulement par ce qui s'était passé, mais le rêve que tu me racontes, que tu vois depuis que tu es ici, je le fais aussi. Sauf que...C'est moi l'ombre.

Elle regarda ses yeux rouge, magnétiques et dit :

-C'est impossible…

Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Il est parti…

Elle s'installa dans un coin, déplaça le sabre contre elle et elle mit ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique, pour se détendre.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, un homme de la WRO lui demanda de venir avec lui. Il la reconduisit dans un grand garage ou l'attendait Vincent, Reeve et un autre homme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis alla les rejoindre.

-Vous semblez craindre quelque chose mademoiselle…

-Oui. Et cette chose à les cheveux couleur chocobo…et traîne une épée gigantesque…

-Je vois…

Ils embarquèrent dans un camion blindé et partirent.

-Désolée de vous déranger mais…

Vincent s'approcha.

-Solana, ne nous dérange pas, il faut créer un plan de bataille avec les informations que tu nous as donné. Va écouter ton bidule dans un coin comme tu fais habituellement.

-Mais!?

-Allez.

-Tu sauras que je ne suis pas une enfant! Et que si je m'époumone à parler fort, c'est pour vous dire que vous aller vous faire attaquer par des bibittes, mais si tu t'en fou, tant pis, moi je m'accroche à la barre que tu vois là et je me fait petite, pour pas me faire bouffer!

Elle s'écrasa dans un coin en attachant sa ceinture de cuir après le tuyaux qu'elle avait montré.

-ET LE PONT PLUS LOIN EST DÉTRUIT! NA!

Vincent ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa échapper un sourire, bien-sûr, sans le vouloir. Un Vincent Valentine qui rit, ça n'existe pas, et c'est pour ça qu'il est sexy, non?

Enfin…

Il s'accroupit devant Solana.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ben y'a des gros monstres qui vont sauter sur le camion d'un instant à l'autre maintenant.

BANG!

Le fond du camion avait une grosse bosse. Reeve sorti le canon et Vincent commença à viser les loups-monstres et finalement le camion arrêta avant le ravin, Vincent ayant détruit tous les monstres.

Reeve s'approcha de Solana.

-Vous saviez qu'il y aurait une attaque de monstre. Comment avez-vous fait?

-Même réponse que la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas le dire. Dire qu'il y a déjà un fou armé d'une épée aussi grosse que lui qui a pété les plombs, je veux pas que d'autres personne veuillent me tuer. Voilà.

Il la regarda puis posa son regarda sur Vincent qui regardait dehors.

-Vincent, nous devons réparer le camion, la petite course de tout à l'heure à brisé le moteur. Va en avant et nous te rejoindrons.

-Bien.

Solana se leva et le suivit.

-Tu ne pensait tout de même pas que tu venais aussi.

-Oui. Je sais me défendre et…J'ai besoin de me défouler. Et je sais ou sont les ennemis.

-Bon, tu gagnes…

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt un bon moment, Vincent toujours averti quand il y avait un monstre ou un soldat pas trop loin. Il laissa même à Solana le droit de tuer les scarabées. Enfin, elle avait plus sauté sur eux pour se défouler…

-Regarde en bas!

Il regarda quelques instants en bas puis fouilla dans ses poche pour en sortir un flacon.

-Mais pourquoi tu prends une potion?

-Ils sont trop nombreux pour que je les tues tous sans me faire toucher donc je vais la laisser là pour la boire plus si je suis blessé gravement.

-Mais quel débutanisme!_( ce mot existe dans le dictionnaire Français-Chloé langage.)_

Elle attrapa l'arme de Vincent, visa un gros bidon qui explosa en faisant un chaîne qui tua tous les soldats puis tira les quelques cafards qui restaient.

Elle souffla sur le canon de l'arme.

-Voilà.

Vincent avait une expression médusé.

-C'est rien ça! C'est juste qu'à force de se faire blesser dans ce coin là, je me suis tannée et j'ai découvert ce truc, c'est tout!

Il posa les yeux sur elle, puis sur la base en bas, la regarda à nouveau puis fit un mouvement d'épaule et continua sa route.

-Hé! T'aurais pu dire merci!

-Tu as dit toi même que c'était rien alors…

Elle grogna.

-J'aurais du la fermer…

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la ville. Évidemment Shalua n'était pas là, elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre toute la journée sur le coin du bâtiment. Il avancèrent dans la ville ténébreuse et polluée. Je me souvient de cette intersection! Il faut y aller!

Elle courut jusqu'à la silhouette d'un homme. Qui était mort.

-Oh non! Il...Nous sommes arrivés trop tard…Vite une queux de phénix quelque chose…

-Il est mort, pas évanouit.

Elle baissa la tête.

-C'est injuste pour lui.

Ils continuèrent leur route en tuant les soldats ennemis et arrivèrent au centre de la WRO.

_Oula! Je suis en feu mesdames et messieurs! Sa rime en plus lol. C'est dur pour le cerveau écrire on dirait. Enfin… Bon, j'avoue que les derniers chapitres on étés très rapides à écrire mais j'était en congé et j'avait une rage d'écriture. Je vais maintenant entrer dans mon cycle normal et faire environ un ou deux chapitre semaine. Parfois plus. Enfin…Donnez-moi des reviews!_


	7. chapitre 7: Strange meeting

Encore un beau rêve en italique. Finalement, quand c'est long en italique, c'est un rêve, sinon, c'est juste une petite phrase de moi, une précision.

**Chapitre 7 : Strange meeting **

-Comme c'est bizarre! La Deepground n'a pas encore attaqué?

Ils avancèrent tranquillement au milieu des soldats en effervescence.

-Monsieur Valentine! Notre chef Reeve a dit qu'il y allait avoir une attaque mais elle n'a toujours pas eut lieu. Que devons-nous faire? L'ennemi a changé d'idée?

Vincent lança un regard de côté vers Solana qui haussa des épaules sans répondre.

Le soldat avait remarqué ce signal silencieux.

-C'est elle notre informatrice?

-Oui. Répondit simplement Vincent.

-Vous faites confiance à une enfant?

-Hé, tu sais l'enfant elle entend tout et elle est plus âgée que Yuffie, Alors…

Juste après ce mot, le mur en face d'eux explosa laissant voir des soldats en bleu.

Des lumières rouges se mirent à tourner.

-Alerte, Alerte, ennemi détecté, ennemi détecté. Code 932 enclenché.

Vincent apostropha le soldat.

-C'est quoi le code 932?

-Destruction de la base en 15 minutes avec explosion bleue, monsieur.

Naminé sembla effarée.

_(NdA : Une bombe bleue est une arme pire que la bombe atomique. Elle tue tous les êtres vivants dans un rayon choisi. C'est de la haute technologie. Elle laisse bâtiments et plantes en parfais état. Pis c'est pas moi qui a créé ça…)_

-Bombe bleue? Mais! C'est inhumain!

Le soldat la regarda puis partit rejoindre les autres soldats.

La Deepground ne semblait pas inquiété outre-mesure de cette alarme et se donnaient à cœur joie à leur ouvrage( faire le plus de dégâts possible).

Vincent entraîna Solana dans un couloir sombre.

-Vincent, je ne vois rien!

-Dit-toi que si tu ne vois pas, eux non plus.

Elle trébucha sur une dalle cassée et s'étala de tout son long.

Vincent tira un peu plus sur sa main mais elle me bougeait plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et continua à courir. Une fois dehors, le camion de Reeve attendait. Ils embarquèrent et le camion démarra en trombe, laissant la base en arrière d'eux. Un grand jet bleu explosa dans le ciel. Les quelques oiseaux présent sur les façades extérieures du bâtiment tombèrent comme des roches. Les camions retournèrent en arrière pour voir l'étendue des débats et si quelqu'un avait réussi à survivre. Vincent se pencha sur le corps qu'il avait trimbalé sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.

Le front de Solana saignait, elle était inconsciente.

O.o.O

_Encore cet étrange rêve…Il prend une tournure différente maintenant que je sais à qui l'ombre appartient. L'ombre se penche sur moi et me touche le front. J'ai terriblement mal… Elle semble inquiète. Elle se retourne et me quitte. Tout tourne encore autour de moi. Le paysage redevient vert. J'hurle pour ne pas y retourner. L'ombre se retourne vers moi et semble vouloir m'attraper. _

O.o.O

Un choc ébranla le camion. Un rayon d'énergie bleu l'avait traversé de part en part. Vincent avait protégé Solana des débris fumants et l'avait tiré hors du véhicule. Elle tremblait. Redoutant le pire, il lui prit les épaules et l'appela par son nom, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne réagit pas.

-Solana!

Il ressent un vibration intense proche de lui. Il se retourne et voit, Azul qui lui frappe la tête et l'envoie balader quelques mètre plus loin.

Azul baisse les yeux sur la chose que Vincent protégeait. Il reconnaît la jeune fille qui lui avait sauté dessus, l'attrape par les pieds et l'emporte avec lui pendant que Vincent est inconscient.

O.o.O

_-Tient tient… Tu es revenue?_

_-Pas de plein gré, Sephiroth. _

_Elle lâcha le nom avec amertume. _

_-Voyons, voyons, pourquoi me détestes-tu autant? C'était différent pourtant chez toi… _

_-Parce que, étant loin d'ici, je pensait que tu avais été manipulé, sans réellement le vouloir, que tu ne cherchais que de la compréhension et de l'amour. Que tu t'étais fait berné comme nous le sommes tous un jour ou l'autre mais que toi, c'était pire parce que c'était une stupide extraterrestre qui avait utilisé ton seul point faible. Mais je me rends compte que tout était calculé, que tu désirais avant qu'elle te contacte, détruire ce qu'il y avait autour de toi par jalousie. _

_Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et s'avança. Il la dépassait facilement d'une tête et demi, peut-être plus mais elle soutint son regard. _

_-Tu ne manque pas de cran, pour une petite fille… _

_-Je suis pas si jeune, croit-moi… _

_-Et facilement vexable_( sa s'écrit comment?)_ avec ça… _

_-Toi aussi, tu l'es. _

_-Exact…L'ego, c'est mon pécher… _

_-Ha…Il me semblait que c'était de vouloir tout détruire… _

_-Non, ça, c'est mon passe temps. _

_-Très drôle Sephiroth. _

_-Je savait que mon humour te plairait, car tu es moi. _

_-Pourquoi répètes-tu toujours ça? _

_-La vérité fait mal? _

_-Ce n'est pas la vérité. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne veux pas le mal autour de moi. _

_-Et voilà…On en revient à la notion du bien et du mal… Mais, comment savoir quel côté est le mal? Pour moi, Cloud est le mal, et je vois que pour toi aussi… _

_-Bah, il a juste perdu ses derniers neurones avec son combat contre Kadaj et toi, pauvre gars… _

_-Et tu arrives à le prendre en pitié? Tu es encore plus étrange que moi… Bon, tu te joins à moi, ou j'utilises la façon forte? _

_-Quelle façon forte? _

_-C'est donc un refus? _

_Elle lui lança un sourire sardonique. _

_-Bravo, le fils à maman a comprit rapidement, pas comme avec Cloud et ses motivations… _

_-C'est dur se baisser au niveau des êtres inférieurs… Bon tu ne me laisses pas de choix on dirait… À la prochaine. _

O.o.O

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir quelle était dans un tube. Un tube qui produisait sa propre lumière. Solana paniqua un peu. Du Mako. Elle était enfermé dans un tube de Mako. Comment en sortir? Aucun moyen, il fallait une aide extérieur, c'était fait exprès pour que les expériences ne puissent pas s'enfuir. Elle frissonna.

(-Oh non! Je me met à penser comme un psychopathe…)

Une forme bougea à l'extérieur du tube. Elle ressentait la morsure du Mako sur sa peau, comme si celle-ci essayait de la percer pour entrer tandis que d'autres endroits étaient engourdis.

Elle entend une voix à l'extérieur du tube qui la maintenant prisonnière.

-Tient, elle est réveillée. Je vais avertir Shelke.

La forme s'éloigna pendant que la jeune fille essayait de bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas. Même en utilisant toute sa volonté, elle en était incapable.

(-Sephiroth se libèrerait immédiatement si il était prisonnier comme moi…)

Une silhouette bleue entra, approcha puis posa sa main sur le tube. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Solana.

-Te voilà…Celle que Azul a réussi à ramener après l'expédition qui a coûté la vie de presque tous nos membres… Tu es en mauvais état. Le Mako ne te réussi pas on dirait…

Pendant son monologue, elle tourna autour de la nouvelle prison de la jeune terrienne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais arranger ça.

Elle tourna la tête vers un écran sur le mur.

-Tu sais, ton encéphalogramme est vraiment…intéressant. On dirait que quand tu dors, ton esprit s'envole, plus rien. Puis un différent apparaît, mais tu ne réagit pas plus…et lui aussi s'en va…

Pendant les quatre derniers mots, elle fit un petit geste, comme un oiseau qui s'envole.

Solana envoya tous ses efforts pour prononcer quelques mots.

-Ta sœur serait triste de te voir faire ça.

Ces neufs mots l'avaient vidés de toute son énergie, elle tomba évanouie.

-Ma sœur?

O.o.O

_L'ombre essaye de m'attraper mais malgré nos efforts combinés, je ne réussi pas à attraper la main tendue. Tout bascule pour la troisième fois. De retour devant Sephiroth. Par contre le décors a changé. _

_-Je vois que tu remarques le changement de décors. Je pensais que maintenant que tu y es réveillée, dans ton tube, tu voudrais du changement. _

_-Charmante attention, Ex-général. _

_Il eut un léger tic. _

_-Je ne cèderai pas, Sephiroth. J'ai beau souffrir, je vais m'en sortir sans vous _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tantôt. Tu as toi-même pensé que je sortais sans aucun problème de ce tube. Et tu as raison. Si tu le veux, je peux te sortir de là. _

_-Non. _

_-Tant pis. Tu sais ce qui t'attend? _

_-Je crois oui. _

_-Et tu n'as pas peur? _

_-Oui, j'ai peur, mais j'y fait face. _

_Il avança vers elle. _

_-Tu sais que de te voir souffrir me rend très heureux? _

_-Bien-sûr, ça fait toujours du bien voir quelqu'un souffrir, ce que l'on a souffert. _

_-Je dois avouer que tu as raison. Tu me cernes mieux que personne ne l'a jamais fait. J'était une énigme pour les psychiatres de la Shinra et pourtant tu découvre mon âme, comme si tu y étais… _

_-Pour reprendre tes mots Seph, après tout, ne suis-je pas toi? _

O.o.O

-Regarde Néro, on dirait qu'elle tombe dans un coma, mais elle est capable de se réveiller de temps à autre.

-C'est très étrange en effet Shelke. Je vais le dire à mon frère.

-Bien.

O.o.O

_J'a tout entendu. Grâce à Sephiroth. Il faut que je me réveille mais il me retient encore._

_-Veux-tu sortir de ton tube avant qu'il vienne? J'ai vu dans ton esprit qui il est en réalité. Si tu veux, je peux te donner la puissance de l'empêcher de nuire pour toujours, de te libérer et te venger de ta souffrance. _

_-Non. _

_Cette réponse résonna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth lève la main. _

_-Très bien, je vois que ton intelligence est aussi réduite que les autres. Souffre alors, si c'est ton souhait. Et revient en chialant comme la petite fille que tu es quand tu en auras assez! _

_Tout autour de moi s'efface et laisse place à l'horreur. _

O.o.O

Et voilà ce chapitre! Pas pire hein? Je vient juste de le relire pis j'en revient pas que ce soit moi, Chloé, qui a écrit ça…( se pose la main sur le front) C'est le manque de sommeil? Si c'est ça, je ne dort plus, promis! Enfin, laissez une review! 

Merci Chanel t'es vraiment cool aussi! Pis laisse tomber le zombi, sa ne te vas pas au teint… 

Kalisca, je dois te décevoir mais j'ai ralenti cette semaine, j'ai retrouvé mon allure de croisière… Enfin, j'espère au moins que la qualité est meilleure… 

Pis Calli. T'es nouvelle? Enfin, contente de voir que t'aime bien. Pis le Sephy? Comment l'as-tu trouvé dans ce chapitre? 


	8. Chapitre 8:Vert Mako

**Chapitre 8 : Vert Mako**

Elle endurait la morsure du Mako depuis maintenant 2 semaine. Elle n'avait plus rêvé de Sephiroth. Ni de rien d'autre non plus. Elle ne dormait plus. Shelke ne lui laissait pas le temps. Des tests, toujours des tests. Maintenant que Weiss/Hojo était au courant de son existence, il ne lui laissait plus une minute libre. Quand lui-même dans le corps de Weiss était trop fatigué pour faire ses expériences, Shelke prenait le relais.

Douleur, tristesse et désespoir étaient devenus ses seuls compagnons.

Elle venait de tomber dans les derniers replis de son esprit embrumé quand les portes explosèrent.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les paupières mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait plus la force. Elle tomba évanouie.

O.o.O

_-Je te l'avais dit… _

_-… _

_-Trop fatiguée? _

_-La…Ferme… _

_Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire malsain. _

_-Tu ne veux pas de mon aide? Tu vois à quoi est réduite ta vie? Même les pourritures de ton monde ne te faisait pas autant souffrir. _

_-C'est vrai. Mais là-bas, personne ne m'aimait. _

_-Et ici, tu crois que c'est différent? _

_-Oui. Je suis importante pour au moins trois personnes. _

_-Qui? _

_-Toi, qui veut m'utiliser, Cloud qui veux me tuer et Vincent qui veut m'aider. _

_-C'est vrai. Mais pas au complet. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser, je veux te proposer une alliance. _

_-Et pourquoi? Si tu as besoin de mon aide, Ô grand Sephiroth, c'est que maintenant tu vaut plus un clou puisque tu ne peux pas te sauver toi-même. Zack doit en pleurer. _

_Sephiroth sembla ébranlé par la mention du nom de Zack. _

_-Voyons grand Sephiroth sans peur, un simple nom ne doit pas t'ébranler! Ta mère en serait fâchée… _

_Il leva la main et la posa sur son épaule. _

_-Tu es prête. _

_-Quoi? _

_Et il plongea sa main dans sa cage thoracique. _

O.o.O

La porte explosa laissant passer des débris puis une forme rouge qui courut dans la pièce, tira quelques balles puis regarda un peu plus la salle.

Il remarqua la cuve et s'en approcha.

Une silhouette était dedans et flottait, inconsciente. Des cris passèrent par le trou du mur et des soldats du W.R.O. franchirent l'embouchure.

-Sortez soldat!

Ils exécutèrent ses ordres sans rien dire.

Vincent s'approcha du tableau de commande, regarda un instant les boutons, en pressa un et la cuve se vida tranquillement.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le sas, la forme remua. Il se pressa pour ouvrir mais s'arrêta net devant la porte. Elle s'était levée, la tête toujours baissée et une épée se matérialisa devant elle. Masamune. _( tadadammmmm… ok, c'est pas trop dramatique mon affaire…) _ L'épée se leva devant elle et trancha la cuve comme si c'était du beurre. Elle se mit à flotter au-dessus des débris de verre, ses cheveux maintenant décolorés voletants autour d'elle. Vincent posa la main sur la crosse de son arme. Un sarrau de laboratoire voleta jusqu'à elle et recouvrit sa nudité. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Doucement, comme si la petite lueur du trou dans le mur lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Elle remarqua enfin Vincent qui regardait la scène, interdit.

-Tient tient, comme on se retrouve…

Elle leva Masamune à deux mains, mais une blessure béante apparut à la hauteur de son ventre. Elle tomba au milieu des débris de verre et ne bougea plus. Vincent hésita quelques secondes puis approcha. Elle était inconsciente. Il lui banda les mains puis l'emporta.

O.o.O

_J'entend des bruits de souffrance mais je m'en éloigne. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Jamais je n'ai eu une telle douleur. Profonde, telle une blessure mortelle._

_Le décors redevient rouge. Je me détend Enfin l'ombre arrive. Elle pose une main sur mon ventre et la douleur diminue jusqu'à disparaître. La douleur s'envole tranquillement et ensuite l'ombre reste là. Je sens que je peut enfin me reposer… Sans risques… _

O.o.O

Cloud approcha le lit de Solana avec méfiance. Mais voyant que premièrement, la pauvre n'avait que la peau sur les os et était dans un sommeil profond, il se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas dangereuse. Pour l'instant.

Dès qu'il approcha un peu plus, Solana se mit à trembler. Il posa la main sur son épée. Au moment ou il la tirait, Vincent entra dans la pièce. Il vit Cloud. Et explosa de colère.

-T'a pas fini Cloud de la martyriser? T'a pas vu que déjà elle se battait contre la mort? Jamais une jeune fille de son age devrait vivre ce qu'elle a vécut, et toi, en plus, tu en rajoute en devenant tranquillement fou et en voulant la tuer? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est ici, pis tu continue! Sort d'ici!

Il était tout rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était tout proche de se transformer en Chaos mais il se retenait à grand peine pour éviter à Solana toute blessures.

-Sort d'ici!!!

Cloud était surpris, baissa la tête et quitta la pièce.

Vincent s'installa sur le bord du lit et passa la main dans les cheveux maintenant gris de la jeune fille, mais, ils avaient gardé leurs bouts bleus…

-Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller… Tout est de ma faute… Je t'avait dit que je te protègerais et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… D'abord Lucrecia, puis toi… Toutes les femmes, ou filles qui s'approchent de moi souffrent au delà de l'entendement…

Les yeux de Solana papillonnèrent.

-Dit pas ça, T'es venu me chercher, non?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et serra la jeune fille de toutes ses forces.

-Tu es réveillée?

-Ben…

-Question stupide… Sa va?

-Moui… Enfin, mieux que là-bas… Sa fait combien de temps que…

-Deux mois.

-Deux?

-Oui.

-Je…

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Quel est…

-Ton état?

Elle hocha la tête en affirmative.

-Disons que le Mako t'a…

-Magané? Transformé? J'ai un troisième œil dans le front?

Il sourit.

-Non, mais tes cheveux ne seront plus comme avant.

Il prit le miroir qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet et lui donna.

Elle regarda son reflet puis lança le miroir.

Vincent sembla surprit mais ne dit rien.

-Maintenant, plus beaucoup de choses me séparent de lui…

Il lui prit la main.

-De Sephiroth?

-Ouais…Sephiroth.

-Il y a une chose qu'il ne pourra pas changer.

Il lui tapota le thorax, vis-à-vis le cœur._( pensez pas croche!)_

Au même moment un médecin entra dans le pièce regarda la jeune fille puis sortit en courant et enfin, un troupeau de médecin, infirmières et autres( Avalanche, et même des membres de la Shinra) entrèrent en même temps. Solana sembla écrasé sous le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Quand tout le monde eut passé, elle put enfin respirer.

-Ouf. J'ai cru que je ne serais pas capable de me retenir…

-Retenir?

Elle sourit à Vincent.

-Oui, quand Rufus est venu me voir.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il ma dit dans l'oreille?

-Non, j'était occupé à retenir Cloud d'entrer.

-Ah merci en passant. Enfin. Il m'a dit que si je voulais lui dire en détail ce qu'il m'était arrivé et ce qu'il m'avaient fait, il y aurait une oreille attentive là-bas, pour me décharger le cœur. Et qu'il s'en occuperait PERSONELLEMENT…

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'était quoi ça? une tentative maladroite pour me soutirer une nouvelle façon de martyriser le gens ou, il veut simplement me draguer?

Vincent lui sourit à son tour.

-Un peu des deux je crois…

Elle bailla longuement. _( je le fait en ce moment, il est minuit moins dix)_

-Bon, Solana, repose-toi sans crainte, je surveille. Cloud ne te dérangera pas.

-Non! Je ne veux pas que tu manque de sommeil pour moi! Je suis sur que sa fait déjà longtemps que tu es ici. Va chasser ou te coucher, tu as même des grands cernes sous les yeux. Barre la porte et demande à une infirmière de ne laisser entrer, ça sera correct.

Il fit signe qu'il acceptait.

-Repose-toi Vincent.

-Toi aussi.

-Oui,oui…

Il quitta la pièce et Solana s'endormit.

Dès qu'il fut sur qu'elle fut endormie, il ré-entra dans la pièce.

(en murmurant)-Si seulement tu savais…

_Oula, je vais me coucher, je suis brûlée…( baille…) Bonne nuit les coco. J'attend avec impatience vos reviews!!! _


	9. chapitre 9: Resolution

**Chapitre 9 : Résolution**

O.o.O

_Mon entourage est rouge. Pauvre Vincent, il a finalement décidé de rester. Remarque, ça fait un peu mon affaire, il m'aide à repousser ce maudit Sephiroth…_

_Oh non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à lui… Tout tourne et le décors redevient vert. Maudit… _

_Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne vient pas. Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois une forme par terre. _

_Je m'approche tranquillement. C'est lui. Mais, il est assez amoché. _

_-Tient, Jénova était en colère? _

_Il me lance un regard plein de hargne et essaye de se lever. _

_À contre-cœur, je m'approche pour l'aider. _

_-Tient prend ma main. _

_Il me repousse d'un coup de pied. _

_-Hé! _

_-Laisse-moi. _

_Là, même si je l'aime pas, je m'inquiète pour lui. Je me baisse à sa hauteur. _

_-Je voulais juste t'aider…Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un souffrir pour rien. _

_Il me regarde avec un air ahuri. _

_-Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi je suis blessé premièrement? Tu es vraiment pitoyable. _

_Je fais un sourire en coin. _

_-Et pourquoi tu es blessé? Mon hypothèse avec Jénova n'était pas exacte? _

_-Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que j'ai prit contrôle de ton corps? Tu ne te souviens pas? _

_Je recule de quelques pas. _

_-Qu…Quoi? _

_-Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'en te blessant je me blesserais aussi. _

_-C'était donc pour ça… _

_Je baisse la tête et je me laisse tomber sur une des extrémités de la pièce. _

_-Tu es stupide Sephiroth. _

_Il lève la tête. _

_-Tu es stupide. Tu es mort combien de fois. Deux? Trois? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de rester en paix? Tu ne peux pas te déconnecter de Jénova et indirectement elle t'oblige à rester? _

_-Ce…Ce n'est pas ça… _

_-Tu ne vois pas toi-même que tu te fais souffrir inutilement? _

_Je me lève et je m'installe à ses côtés. _

_Il semble assez surprit. _

_-Laisse-moi regarder ta blessure. _

_Je remarque qu'il ne bouge pas. _

_-Allez! _

_Il découvre un peu son ventre, me laissant voir une blessure en mauvais état. _

_-Oula! Sa doit faire mal… _

_Je prend mon chandail et déchire le bas. Je fouille dans mon petit sac qui ,étrangement, est toujours avec moi. Je trouve une serviette désinfectante de restaurant. Ça fera l'affaire. _

_-Attention, ça va faire mal. _

_Je pose la serviette sur sa blessure. Il ne bouge pas. Je désinfecte du mieux que je peux et ensuite j'essaye de faire un bandage autour de son torse. Pourquoi je l'aide, je ne sais même pas… _

_Je remarque qu'il a les yeux fermés. Sûrement pour ne pas voir sa blessure ou peut-être même, il parle avec Jenova… Je m'en fou, je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir. J'en suis incapable. _

_Il lève finalement les yeux vers moi. _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Pourquoi quoi? _

_-Quoi pourquoi quoi? _

_-Quoi pourquoi quoi pourquoi? _

_-Stop! _

_Je lui sourie et il fait des yeux moqueurs. _

_-Pourquoi tu m'aides malgré ce que je t'ai fait? _

_-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un qui souffre, même si il m'a fait mal… _

_Il me pousse et je me sens tomber par en-arrière. _

O.o.O

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Vincent endormit, les bras croisés.

Elle le regarde en réfléchissant à son « rêve ».

-Tu es réveillée?

-Je t'avait dit de ne pas rester.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

-Mais j'en suis heureuse.

Elle lui prend la main au même moment ou Cloud entre dans la pièce.

-Vincent, je voudrait juste te parler…

Vincent l'ignore pendant quelques secondes puis va le rejoindre.

Elle entend leur discussion dans le couloir.

-Je suis désolé Vincent…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était là pour de mauvaises raisons… Sans quelle le veuille, je me suis chicané avec Tifa et maintenant avec toi. Je ne le veux pas…

Il eut quelques minutes de silence puis Vincent prit la parole.

-C'est du passé. Mais que je ne te revois plus essayer de la tuer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, je peux aller m'excuser…

-Vas-y.

Cloud entre dans la chambre et rejoint le lit en quelques enjambées.

Il ouvre la bouche. Mais la referme aussitôt. Il semble embarrassé.

Alors Solana prend de l'avance.

-J'ai tout entendu. C'est correct. Je sais ce que tu as vécut et n'importe qui, qui aurait vécut ça, serait devenu fou, toi tu as juste pété ta coche. Je comprends.

-Je n'avais pas à me venger sur toi.

-Je te dit que c'est pas grave! J'était ton échappatoire, c'est correct! C'est tu arrangé avec Tifa?

-Non…

-Vas la voir. Donne lui un petit quelque chose que tu es sur qu'elle va aimer, des fleurs, une sortie au resto ou même des nouveaux gans de combats, je suis sure qu'elle va te pardonner si tu fait le premier pas…

Il hocha doucement la tête, serra sa main puis quitta la pièce.

Vincent entra à son tour avec un petit plateau rempli de nourriture.

-Tu dois avoir faim.

-Toi aussi.

-Non.

Elle le scruta du regard.

-Menteur.

Il leva la tête.

-Tu es plus pale et même légèrement plus mince qu'avant.

-Tu es la première à l'avoir vu.

-Va chasser si tu as faim, je vais assez bien pour me débrouiller toute seule tu sais…

-Je…

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser à cause de Sephiroth et ce qu'il a fait l'autre jour hein?

-Tu en as eu conscience?

-Il me l'a dit. Il était assez blessé tantôt.

Elle lui raconta son rêve sans raconter qu'elle l'avait soigné.

Puis elle lui poussa dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la chambre et attendit qu'il sorte de l'hôpital pour quitter du regard la fenêtre.

Elle mangea un peu mais elle n'avait pas très faim. Son estomac était rétrécit à force de ne pas servir depuis si longtemps.

Une infirmière vint enlever le plateau puis elle regarda un peu la télévision de la chambre mais faute d'émission intéressante, elle la ferma. Des discours pour clamer la population surtout. De la part de la Shinra et du W.R.O. Elle chercha dans le meuble proche d'elle et fut agréablement surprise de voir son Mp4. Elle lança la musique. L'album d'evanessance : The open door. Elle se laissa bercer par les chansons puis tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

À son réveil, Vincent était de retour et semblait en meilleure forme. Il lui sourit quand il vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

-Tient, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée.

-Très drôle. Tu semble mieux.

-Toi aussi.

-Puis Vincent, tu as des nouvelles de Cloud et Tifa?

-Oui, ils se sont réconciliés.

-J'en suis contente.

Elle essaya de se lever. Il l'aida à se mettre droite. Il lui donna le verre d'eau dont elle but quelques gorgées.

-Merci.

Reno entra dans la chambre et demanda au vampire de sortir.

-Non Reno je reste.

-Yo, c'est top secret vieux, tu peux pas l'entendre.

-Laisse Vincent, Au pire, tu es juste dehors, il ne pourra pas me faire de mal. N'est-ce pas Reno?

-C'est vrai yo. J'veux juste lui donner un message.

Vincent quitta encore la pièce mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin.

-Bon, j'ai un message de Shinra pour toi ma belle.

-Allez, dit.

Il tira un papier de sa chemise froissée.

-Tu es invitée à un bal donné en ton honneur au nouveau manoir Shinra à Costa Del Sol, vendredi prochain. Tu peux emmener quelqu'un avec toi, mais ce serait un honneur pour Rufus de t'accompagner.

-J'ai déjà une personne en tête.

-C'est donc un accord pour la fête mais un refus pour Rufus?

-Exact.

Il sembla un peu plus nerveux.

-Yo, ma belle…

-Je m'appelle Solana.

-Yo, Solana, je vais me faire chier dessus si t'y vas pas avec lui…

-Désolée Reno, mais je ne veux pas y aller avec l'homme qui à vendu le monde.

Il se gratta derrière la tête.

-Hé oh, je suis même prêt à te payer, je veux pas me faire gueuler dessus moi…

-J'ai dit non. Désolée. Au pire, dit à Rufus que j'aurais adoré y aller avec lui mais je considère que j'ai une dette envers mon cavalier. Même si ce n'est pas vrai. Il comprendra sûrement.

-Ouais… Enfin. La fête est donnée à 7 :30 pm. Tâche d'y être au moins.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la manquerai pas pour rien au monde.

_Voilà!!! Je suis contente d'avoir finit! Enfin… Donnez vos impressions sur ce chapitre!_


	10. Chapitre 10: Permission

**Chapitre10 : Permission **

Elle entra dans la grande salle décorée avec goût. Des tentures bleu royal avec de grands chandeliers et de grandes fenêtres cachées pour laisser la splendeur à l'intérieur.

Elle tourna la tête et tourna sur elle même pour voir toute la salle.

Son cavalier prit la parole.

-Tu es impressionnée par quelques murs?

-Un peu…J'avoue…

Rufus approcha accompagné de Tseng qui faisait office de garde du corps pour la soirée.

-Heureux de vous voir ici et sur pied.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir été conviée à cette charmante réunion.

Il baisa sa main puis la détailla du regard.

Elle portait une grande robe rouge sang avec les cheveux relevés avec soin. Son rouge à lèvre faisait paraître ses lèvres plus pulpeuses. De simple souliers à talon haut rouge la faisait paraître un peu plus grande. Puis Rufus détailla son cavalier d'un œil plus critique. Un simple costume dans le style des Turks mais en noir plutôt que bleu avec quelques fils d'argent près des poignet. Argent qui se retrouvait autour du cou de la jeune Solana.

Il s'inclina puis leva son verre.

-La jeune demoiselle ici présent à sauvé beaucoup de vies dernièrement, levons notre verre pour la remercier.

Plusieurs personnes applaudissèrent poliment puis les conversations reprirent.

-Je dois vous laisser mais j'essaierai de revenir vous voir.

-Merci monsieur Shinra.

Il fendit la foule, laissant nos deux alliés ensemble.

-Tu t'es encore une fois bien débrouillée.

-Je déteste déjà cette soirée… Tu en avais beaucoup des comme ça quand tu étais Turk?

-Non. L'ancien président y allait toujours avec une présence féminine plutôt qu'avec un garde du corps.

-Ha.

Ils allèrent à la table aux rafraîchissements et se servèrent un verre chacun.

-Tu y fais confiance à Rufus?

-Non.

-Pareil pour moi.

Il baissa les yeux vers son verre.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vincent?

Il huma le bord du récipient pendant qu'elle allait en prendre une gorgée.

Il attrapa son verre avant le contact avec ses lèvres.

-Mais à quoi penses-tu?

Il lui répondit immédiatement à l'oreille.

-Il y a du poison dedans.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ébahie.

-Pour vrai?

-Oui. C'est un puissant somnifère.

-C'était un piège?

-Je crois que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

-Fait semblant de m'embrasser puis fait encore semblant de boire et de t'évanouir. Je vais faire pareil, on verra ensuite. Si on ne voit pas, ce sera les fléchette ou même les balles.

-Comprit.

Elle fit comme il avait dit. Elle tomba par terre en même temps que lui.

Toute la salle arrêta de bouger en même temps. Elle se senti empoignée par deux personnes. Elle se retint à grande force de ne pas crier. Mais elle senti quelque chose piquer son bras et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

O.o.O

_Je suis de retour chez Sephiroth… Pas encore…_

_-Heureux de te revoir aussi… _

_Elle s'approcha de lui. _

_-Tu vas mieux? _

_-Oui. Tu as bien soigné ma blessure. Remarque, tu as de l'expérience là-dedans non? _

_Elle acquiesça. _

_-Tu t'es encore fait attraper? C'est vraiment nul sans vouloir te vexer… _

_-J'ai suivit le plan de Vincent, mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Je sais qu'il va venir me chercher. _

_-Je ne crois pas. Tu ne lui apporte que des problèmes tu sais…Il va se tanner et foutre le camp si tu veux me avis. _

_-Je ne le veux pas… _

_Elle lui tourna le dos. _

_-Si tu acceptes mon aide, je peux encore t'aider tu sais. Mère te donnera la force et moi mes conseils. _

_-Laisse-moi. _

_Pour la première fois, elle sembla décider elle-même de quitter son cauchemar. Elle se retrouva dans le décors rouge mais l'ombre n'était plus là. Elle chercha mais jamais elle apparut. _

_-Mais ou es-tu Vincent… _

_Le décors changea encore. _

_Elle retourna devant Sephiroth. Elle s'assit devant lui en tailleur. _

_-Rien trouvé hein? _

_Elle leva son visage vers lui. _

_-Non. _

_Il se baissa à sa hauteur. _

_-tu vois bien qu'il t'a abandonné. Laisse-moi t'aider. _

_-Me contrôle oui… _

_-Non, tu décideras toi-même. _

_Elle le regarda puis se décida. _

_-D'accord. _

_Il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était extrêmement surprit. _

_-Heu…C'est vrai? _

_-Oui. _

_Il posa ses mains sur ses épaule et lui fit un sourire, froid, apeurant et cruel. _

_-Tient. _

_Elle senti une décharge et… _

O.o.O

Elle flottait encore une fois dans un cylindre de Mako.

Rufus la regardait et se disait que c'était du gâchis.

Il posa la main sur le verre et poussa un soupir.

-Tant pis, il y en aura sûrement une autre…

Un scientifique arriva à ses côtés.

-Désolé monsieur Shinra mais je dois vous demander de sortir, le test va commencer.

-Je veux voir.

-C'est dangereux et…

-La ferme, je veux voir.

Il prit quelques papiers sur le bureau.

Adn : Non-correspondant.

Age : Indéterminé. Approximation de 17 ans.

Sexe : féminin.

Prénom civil : Solana

-Nom civil : Kélio

Lieu de naissance : Indéterminé

Sujet d'étude numéro 567447-6

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est bizarre que son Adn ne soit pas normal. Continuez l'extraction et essayez de récupérer ses souvenirs.

Le scientifique lui répondit par l'affirmative et Rufus quitta la pièce.

Le savant travailla quelques minutes sur ses machines et quitta la salle. Après tout, il était une heure du matin et il avait besoin de sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir dans son état…

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma la porte. La salle fut sombre quelques instant puis le Mako commença à émettre un léger rayonnement. Dégagé par la fille à l'intérieur.

Qui bougeait. Un flash apparut.

_Court mais je voulais garder le suspense… Enfin, laissez vos commentaires! _

Kalisca C'est vrai que ça goûte bon, j'ai lèché l'ordi pis c'était salé( meuh non, je blague voyons, trop dégueu...) Et oui Cloud est redevenu normal. C'était soit ça, soit mon amie me tuait à coup de cuillère en plastique...( c'est long mourir comme ça...) Enfin j'espère que sa a plu à tout le monde!


	11. Chapitre 11:Renaissance

Les pensées seront à présent entre parenthèses et soulignées, pour ne pas vous mélanger.

**Chapitre 11 : Renaissance**

La forme bouge et se tortille. Comme si elle était soumise à une incroyable tension ou douleur.

Une longue lame argentée apparaît à ses côtés. Elle semble finalement la voir et s'en empare. Elle pratique un trou dans le tube et glisse pour sortir. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se met à la recherche d'un vêtement quelconque.

Elle s'effondre après quelques pas.

-Pourquoi ai-je si mal?

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et promène son regard sur la pièce.

-Que de mauvais souvenirs…

Finalement elle trouve de vieux vêtements masculins dans un casier. Elle les met puis se met à chercher.

(-Pourquoi le cherches-tu donc? Il t'a abandonné) 

Elle sursauta au son de la voix.

-C'est donc ça, « l'échange »?

(- Je serai toujours là pour toi maintenant, tu devrais t'en réjouir.) 

-Non.

Elle continua à fouiller puis trouva une fente dans le mur.

Elle glissa ses doigts dessus, prononça quelques mots et la porte s'ouvrit.

Se retrouvant un immense tube, trois fois plus gros que le sien, elle fut étonnée.

(-Ouais. Il est gros. Et puis après?) 

-La ferme. Tu me donne mal à la tête.

Solana poussa les même boutons qu'elle avait vu le Savant faire quelques heures plus-tôt.

La cuve se vida et elle put se glisser à l'intérieur. Vincent était là. En mauvais état.

Elle pensa à l'adresse de Sephiroth :

(-Sa ne te fait pas un peu de peine au moins que ton père souffre?) 

(-Pas du tout.)

Elle se pencha et tira le corps de son ami vers la sortie. Elle enleva sa chemise et la passa à Vincent, qui grelottait de froid.

(-Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvait avoir froid…) 

(-Très drôle Sephy)

Elle ne garda que les boxers et le t-shirt et habilla avec le reste Vincent.

(-C'est pas mieux, maintenant, c'est toi qui as froid.) 

(-M'en fou) 

Elle essaya de le réveiller mais ses yeux étaient désespérément clos. Elle le tira donc dans la pièce adjacente et referma la porte. Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans la pièce, se connecta sur le réseau et essaya de se rappeler l'adresse en ligne de Cid.

-C'était trop stupide…

Elle tapa ?/$&/$ chocovite.grt

-Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

Elle gloussa un peu avant que Sephiroth vienne encore l'achaler.

(-C'est vrai que tu es stupide) 

(-Merci beaucoup Sephy, sa me touche énormément. Tu es si gentil) 

Elle tapa un message de détresse pour Cloud et sa bande, leur disant qu'ils étaient en danger, tombés entre les pattes de la Shinra, subis des tortures, tout le tralala quoi.

En entendant un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et trouva Vincent en train d'essayer de se réveiller.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Sa va Vincent?

-Heu…Oui, je crois. Toi tu vas bien?

-Plus ou moins… C'est juste étrange.

(-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que je suis là, il serait bien content! As-tu peurs qu'il ne t'aime plus si tu lui dis?)

(-Laisse-moi) 

(-Non, je vais rester ici que ça te plaise ou non. Et si tu ne m'écoute pas, je vais devoir faire plus que ça. Je te laisse sortir d'ici et ensuite ce sera à ton tour de m'aider.)

Elle baissa les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle avait finalement accepté.

Vincent remarqua son trouble mais le mit sur le compte de leur capture.

Il se leva et remarqua ses vêtements.

-Désolée, c'était tout ce que j'avais sous la main…

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est plus mon arme que je cherche.

-Ah!

Elle sourit un peu.

-Celle-là au moins, je l'ai.

Elle lui donna son fusil.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit Masamune derrière Solana.

-Mais?

Elle courut prendre la lame et essaya de faire comme si de rien était.

-Elle était déjà là?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Heu… Je l'ai trouvé en fouillant?

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, si c'était possible.

-C'est pas à moi, mais à ma sœur?

(-Hé!) 

(Mais aide-moi merde, si on se fait descendre ici, tu n'es pas plus avancé!) 

(-Tu n'as pas tort) 

(-Ben…)

Vincent approcha de quelques pas.

-Es-tu oui ou non Solana?

-Je suis moi! Je suis Solana!

-Alors pourquoi as-tu l'épée de Sephiroth. Est-ce qu'il a encore réussi à prendre contrôle de ton corps?

-Heu…C'est possible, je ne sais pas.

(-Ho le gros mensonge, je n'oserais jamais!)

Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur.

-Tu as envoyé un message à Cid?

-Oui, Cloud et la bande devraient être capables de nous sortir d'ici.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas venir.

-Quoi?

Il l'attrapa par le cou et elle suffoqua un peu.

-Pourquoi Vinnie?

-Tient, tu es beaucoup plus familière tout d'un coup.

Il a traîna vers la salle des cuves.

-Tu es devenue trop dangereuse pour moi et pour les autres. Ici tu ne pourras plus faire de mal.

Il l'enferma dans un tube malgré tous ses efforts.

(-Je te l'avais dit.)

-Ta gueule Seph, Arrête de me parler, arrête de me bousiller la vie, c'est pas parce que t'es un crétin fini que tu dois foutre ma vie en l'air!

Vincent lui lança un regard étonné puis continua.

La cuve se remplit tranquillement et Solana perdit connaissance.

O.o.O

_Tout est vert. _

_-Tient, tu t'es réveillée de mon illusion? _

_Je me retourne vers Sephiroth. _

_-Ce…n'était qu'un stupide rêve? _

_-Plus ou moins… _

_-Comment? _

_-Tu t'es réellement échappée mais tu es tombée évanouie. J'ai du te sortir de là avec l'autre blanchâtre. Alors je me suis vengé à ma façon. _

_-Tu es débile ou quoi? _

_Elle lui sauta dessus et lui sacra trois baffes. _

_Il se releva en la poussant. _

_-Tu sais petite, tu es la première à avoir osée me frapper. Trois fois en plus. _

_-Veux-tu que je recommence? _

_-Tut, tut, tut. _

_Il hocha le doigt nonchalamment. _

_-Tu n'oserais pas, alors que je suis en train de vous sortir toi et ton copain du laboratoire non? _

_Elle serra les poings. _

_-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. _

_-Non, car maintenant, je fais partit intégrante de toi. _

_Il plongea vers elle. _

O.o.O

Elle papillonne un peu des yeux et regarde autour d'elle. Vincent est réveillé et la regarde attentivement.

-Sa va?

-Oui.

Elle lui tire la main et ils passent la porte.

Vincent plisse des yeux mais Solana n'en fait rien.

Elle continue à le traîner, comme si elle savait où aller.

Ils franchissent une dernière porte et ils se retrouvent dehors avec une averse glaciale qui masque les bruits de pas.

Ils réussissent à se rendre au bar de Tifa et Vincent cogne violemment à la porte.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer la tête endormie de Marlène.

-Oh, Vincent!

Elle ouvre la porte.

-Entre.

Ils passent l'entrée et Marlene court réveiller Tifa et Cloud, et en passant, Yuffie et finalement son père Barret qui était en vacance.

Solana vit arriver une touffe de cheveux blonds en bataille, une autre aux cheveux noirs, une montagne noire affaissée sur elle-même qui prononçait des borborygmes et finalement un zombi qui marchait tout croche.

-Vincent? Solana? Que s'est-il passé? Cria Cloud.

Au même moment le téléphone sonna et Tifa( la touffe de poils noirs) décrocha :

-Bar le 7 eme ciiiiiieeeelll( baille). Nous sommes fermés…

-?&?&

-Cid?

-Ouais, je viens de recevoir un message d'urgence de la par de Solana qui me dit qu'il sont retenus captifs par la ?&$ de Shinra $&$&$?.

-Ils sont ici, et en piteux état. Merci du coup de fil.

-Quoi? &?& de &??&$ de ?&$&…

-Merci encore Cid.

Elle raccrocha et regarda nos deux compères.

-Je crois que vous nous devez des explications non?

(-Bonne chance petite)

_Voilà c'est fait. Ouf, je suis fatiguée. Dire que j'écrivais juste pour ne pas perdre mon idée. Laissez vos commentaires, c'est pas long pis sa me fait tellement plaisir! Pis en plus, si j'en ai pas 4 pour celui-là, ben j'écris plus jusqu'à ce que je les aie. Je sais, c'est de la prise d'otage, mais je veux savoir si sa vaut la peine que j'écrive pour fan-fiction ou sinon, je poste juste pour mes trois lectrices assidues…( je vous aime Chanel, Kalisca et Missterre)_


	12. Chapitre 12: Confidences

Même si je n'ai pas eu les 4 reviews( mais trois c'est bon)dans ma grande générosité.( hum,hum...) ok, dans ma patience éternelle...( Keuf, keuf...) Bon ben d'accord dans mon amour envers mes lecteurs( la salle se suicide)... Rah pis mangez donc tous de la chenoute... (Poste son chapitre pis sacre son camp pour se pendre...)

**Chapitre 12 :Confidences**

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc du comptoir.

Vincent prit la parole.

-Désolé. Je crois que nous sommes très fatigués de cette pénible aventure. Enfin, surtout Solana, ils ont fait une énorme quantité d'expériences…Enfin. Je crois qu'elle est exténuée.

Cloud se retourna pour la regarder et vit qu'elle s'était accotée sur le comptoir et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Solana?

Il lui toucha l'épaule et elle se pencha brusquement par en avant. Un bruit de choc résonna dans la pièce.

-Elle est endormie!

Cloud monta la jeune fille dans sa chambre, suivit de Tifa. Elle mit Solana au lit et descendit rejoindre les autres en pleine discussion.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu!

-Désolé Tifa. Mais je voulais savoir.

-C'est correct Cloud. Continu Vincent.

-Je disais donc que moi et Solana étions invités à une fête au nouveau manoir Shinra et que finalement ce n'était qu'un piège. Je croyais que Rufus voulait simplement se faire de la bonne publicité ou même qu'il n'était pas insensible à Solana mais, je me suis rendu compte que nos coupes étaient remplies de drogues destinées à nous endormir. Nous avons fait semblant de tomber évanouis mais pour êtres surs que nous étions bel et bien sans connaissance, ils nous ont injecté une autre dose. Ensuite tout est un peu flou, je ne me souviens de rien réellement avant que Solana me sorte de là. Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne le sais pas. Il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille. Puis, nous nous sommes enfuis et finalement nous sommes arrivés ici et Marlene a été vous chercher.

Barret passa son bras autour des épaules de Vincent.

-Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

-Oui.

Cloud prit la parole :

-Alors vient, je vais t'installer dans ma chambre.

Tout le monde monta en haut et au bout de quelques minutes, toutes les lumières furent éteintes, tous paisiblement endormis. Enfin, presque tous…

O.o.O

Je suis de retour avec Vincent. Je me demande pourquoi je ne peux jamais voir son visage alors que je vois celui de Sephiroth…

_Elle sauta sur l'ombre et lui donna un super câlin made in Solana._

_L'ombre ne bougea pas quelques instants puis la serra à son tour._

_-Merci…D'avoir toujours été là Vincent._

_Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui._

_-Merci, merci, merci. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais…_

_O.o.o_

_Je vois l'ombre désormais familière de Solana. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit là car depuis son arrivée, je ne fais plus de cauchemars et Chaos reste assez tranquille, heureusement…_

_Soudain, elle me saute dessus. Je reste assez surprit, personne ne m'a fait ça depuis…longtemps….Yuffie ne compte pas, c'est un peu ma petite sœur, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est la seule fille à m'avoir approché et à ne pas avoir souffert…_

_Je passe les bras autour de sa taille fine._

_Et je l'entends me remercier._

_Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Elle a souffert, par ma faute…_

_-D'avoir toujours été là Vincent._

_Toujours là pour elle?_

_Je ne comprends pas tout à fait mais, en réalité, ça me touche beaucoup._

_Ça compte pour elle?_

_Pour moi aussi…_

_Elle a réussi à me faire sourire plus que je ne l'ai fait pendant toutes ces dernières années…_

_Je sens qu'elle s'échappe de mon étreinte? Pourquoi?_

_O.o.O_

_Je me sens tirée par en-arrière._

_-Non!!! Je veux rester avec toi!!!! Je ne veux pas aller avec Sephiroth!!!!_

_O.o.O_

_Sephiroth?_

_J'essaye de l'attraper mais elle glisse. Je retiens sa main._

_Je ne vois pas son visage mais à la force que je la retiens, elle doit avoir une expression de douleur. Je me sens mal de la faire souffrir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle glisse!_

_J'essaye de la retenir mais j'en suis incapable._

_O.o.O_

_Mon bras me fait souffrir, je me sens tirée en arrière mais je ne suis pas capable de rester. J'ai tellement mal au bras que Vincent tient. Je sais qu'il veut m'aider, que je lui ai demandé, mais à cet instant, je voudrais qu'il me lâche, que la douleur s'en aille. J'ai l'impression que je vais me fendre en deux. Ma main glisse j'espère à moitié que Vincent me rattrape mais je veux aussi arrêter d'avoir mal._

_Il ne me rattrape pas. Il en est incapable._

_Je me sens partir dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Une chose s'agrippe à ma cheville mais je suis déjà partie._

_Je suis de retour avec Sephiroth mais cette fois il me semble vraiment hostile. Puis, je remarque qu'il regarde derrière moi._

_Vincent m'a suivit. Je ne sais pas comment._

_Sephiroth invoque son arme et se prépare à attaquer._

_Puis il semble se raviser._

_-Vincent Valentine._

_Je peux enfin voir son visage. Il est impassible. Mais je vois qu'il se prépare pour le combat._

_-Sephiroth._

_Je me retourne et retourne pour les regarder l'un et l'autre._

_Vincent me fait un signe discret pour me dire de venir vers lui._

_Mais Sephiroth l'a vu. Il ricane._

_-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux la protéger? Elle est en mon pouvoir maintenant. Et elle l'a accepté de son plein gré._

_Vincent ne baisse pas sa garde._

_Il continue de me presser de venir vers lui._

_J'essaye de m'approcher de lui mais c'est impossible, une force me retient là où je suis._

_Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et voit que je force pour me rendre vers lui, mais que je n'y arrive pas._

_Sa voix éclate alors entre les murs verts._

_-Laisse-la._

_Sephiroth le regarde un instant et semble amusé._

_-Non, elle est à moi. C'est mon jouet et j'en fait ce que je veux._

_Vincent leva son fusil._

_-J'ai laisse-la._

_Sephiroth semble sérieux tout d'un coup._

_-Tut, tut, tut. Voyons, père, vous ne feriez pas de mal à votre propre enfant, non? Surtout que je suis une sorte de souvenir de la femme que vous avez tant aimé…_

_O.o.O_

_Lucrecia…_

_Son doux visage m'effleure l'esprit. J'ai mal juste à penser au jour de notre rencontre, de notre pique-nique sur la colline derrière l'ancien manoir Shinra…_

_Je secoue la tête._

_C'est le passé. Pense au présent. Solana est en danger. Il faut la sauver!_

_O.o.O_

_Je vois que ses paroles ont blessé Vincent…_

_Sephiroth lève son épée pendant que Vincent semble absorbé par ses pensées. Je me mets entre Sephiroth et lui._

_Vincent n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées en fait, il a déjà tiré son fusil et a tiré trois balles._

_Le tout matint. Le coup de Masamune et les balles. Je n'ai jamais eut mal comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu, de geler en même temps. Je m'effondre sur le sol, je n'en ai plus réellement conscience…_

_O.o.O_

_Je reste gelé pendant quelques secondes. Mes balles ont atteint Solana._

_Je cours vers elle. Sephiroth est sur le sol aussi. Maculé de sang, il tousse et a les yeux légèrement vitreux._

_Solana est plus mal en point. Elle semble avoir un poumon perforé. Et pas juste ça. L'épée lui a passé de bord en bord du thorax. Elle a les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur._

_-Solana!_

_Je la regarde et elle semble m'apercevoir._

_-Vinnie?_

_J'essaye de la prendre mais je ne peux pas la bouger à cause de ses blessures._

_Elle tousse un peu de sang._

_-Désolée, je pensais que tu étais perdu dans les pensés, avec Lucrecia…_

_Elle sourit tristement._

_J'entends Sephiroth grogner derrière moi et tousser, mais je m'en fou._

_-Je voulais juste t'éviter un coup d'épée…_

_-C'est…C'est correct Solana, tu as voulu bien faire…_

_Elle pousse un soupir._

_-Ouais ben, j'me suis trompée pas vrai?_

_-Un peu…_

_Elle essaye de me regarder dans les yeux mais a du mal à les maintenir ouvert._

_-J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux…en images ou en vrai… Ils sont…si beaux…_

_Elle tousse. Je voudrais tellement la soigner mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de matéria…_

_-Au moins je te laisse entre de bonnes mains…Yuffie…_

_-Yuffie?_

_-Ben… Tu l'aime non? Et je crois…Qu'elle a les même sentiments… _

_Je reste époustouflé par cette dernière phrase._

_-Même si j'aurais préféré être avec toi plus longtemps…_

_Je pose un baisé sur ses lèvres._

_Elle sourit. Et ne bouge plus._

_Je ferme les yeux et le décor s'envole…_

Ok…Mélodramatique… Et je suis pas fine d'arrêter ça là hein?

Merci Kalisca ouaip, Solana, elel en voit de toutes les couleurs...

Chanou( chanel) désolée si tu es accro, mais c'est mieux ça que de la drogue hein? pis sa coute rien en plus!!!

C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Cally-sama( j'ai bien ton pseudo) J'espère que tu vas aimer celui là!

Review, review, si voulez savoir tout…

Sa rime!


	13. Chapitre 13: Coïncidences

**Chapitre 13 : Coïncidences**

Solana ouvrit les yeux un instant et regarda le plafond.

Elle se demandait où elle était, ce qui c'était passé.

(-On dirait la chambre d'hôpital où Vincent m'a protégé de Cloud…)

Dès sa mention mentale de Vincent, elle essaya de se relever, elle se souvenait de tout.

Elle sentit une petite poussée sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester coucher.

La main appartenait à un jeune garçon.

Il lui sourit et commença à lui parler.

-Sa va? L'infirmière m'a dit que tu serais perdue à ton réveil.

-L'infirmière? Qui es-tu?

Il sembla tout à coup gêné.

-Ben disons que c'est un peu de ma faute si tu es là… Mes copains t'ont frappé avec une violence que je ne croyais pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir… Pis je t'ai emmenée ici dès que j'ai pu… Désoler…

Elle retourna la tête et versa une larme.

Il fit le tour du lit.

-C'est ma faute si tu pleure?

-Non…

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Mais j'étais mieux là-bas…

-Là…Bas?

-Oui… Mon paradis…

Elle se retourna en mobilisant tous les efforts de son corps et s'endormit.

O.o.O

_Je suis de retour dans l'environnement rouge. Mais où est Vincent?_

_Il n'est plus là…_

_Est-ce que c'était un rêve causé par mon « coma »?_

_Une fabulation? Un mirage?_

_Je secoue la tête._

_-Non. C'était trop réel. J'ai eu mal, j'ai eu de la peine, du bonheur. J'ai trop apprécié cela pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve…_

_Je continue de chercher. Je pense à Sephiroth. Mais rien ne se produit… Rien…_

O.o.O

Pendant ce temps…

O.o.O

Vincent marchait de long en large dans la pièce.

-C'est impossible qu'elle se soit volatilisé! Cloud… Voyons, nous dormions, ce n'est même pas réel!

-Calme-toi Vincent.

Vincent se laissa tomber sur le lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je sais Tifa…Je sais…

-Il est tard. Reprit Cloud. Va te reposer, on dirait que tu es fatigué.

Vincent hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas.

-Bonne nuit Vincent.

-Bonne nuit Tifa.

Elle ferma la porte avec délicatesse laissant le vampire seul avec ses remords.

-Où es-tu Solana?

Il se coucha et essaya de s'endormir.

O.o.O

_Je suis de retour dans notre lieu commun. Mais elle en est absente. La preuve qu'elle n'est pas morte. Je suis sur que cet endroit aurait disparut sinon…_

_-Où es-tu…_

O.o.O

À l'hôpital de Solana

O.o.O

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

Le garçon se retourna.

-Vincento.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, C'est juste que ton nom me rappelle quelqu'un…

Il s'assit au bout du lit.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qui c'est passé durant ton coma pour que tu sois aussi triste.

-Si je te le disais, tu rirais de moi. Et moi, j'y crois, je suis sure que c'est vrai!

Il lui sourit.

-Voyons… Je ne rirai pas, je te le promets, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je ment, j'fais un bec à ton derrière.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Ben…C'est ma promesse.

-Ok, ok…Tu connais final fantasy?

-Oui…

Il ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

-Le 7?

-Oui, allez, accouche!

-J'y étais.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

-Tu rigoles?

-Non, je te le jure!

Elle entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, avec tout les détails.

-C'est fou mais je te le jure, j'en suis sure que c'était réel! C'était trop réel pour ne pas l'être!

-Je n'ai pas dis que je ne croyais pas… C'est juste que c'est si invraisemblable…

Il soupira.

-Peut-être que le choc post-traumatique…

-NON! Ce n'est pas ça, toutes ces émotions toute cette souffrance, ce bonheur, ce n'était pas un rêve!

Il lui serra la main.

-Tu préférais être là-bas hein?

-Oui… Ici, personne ne tient à moi… Sauf pour me frapper… Alors que là…

-Je tiens à toi moi…

-Ne dit pas de bêtises. Ce n'est que ta culpabilité qui te force à rester ici avec moi. Pas l'amitié…Peut-être même la pitié…

Il se pencha et lui donna un léger baisé sur la joue.

-Je ne t'ai pas en pitié…

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il fouillait dans les ruines du nouveau bâtiment Shinra avec l'espoir de retrouver une trace de Solana mais il n'y avait rien.

-Vincent, sa fait deux semaines que tu fouilles les ruines. Rufus à tout fait brûler pour qu'on ne puisse pas le retracer. Elle n'est plus là…

-Yuffie, je… je dois la chercher.

-Mais pourquoi? Elle ne t'attirait que des ennuis! Laisse-la et vient avec moi…

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Non, je lui ai promit.

-Promit quoi?! Elle est morte Vincent! Morte! Fait pas comme Cloud et vit dans le présent merde! Réagit! Tu vois pas ce qu'il y a autour de toi!?

S'installant dans le camion, il dit à Yuffie :

-Elle n'est pas morte. Nous avons…un lien…spécial et, je le saurais si elle était morte.

Yuffie eut un visage de pure jalousie.

-Un lien? Quel lien? On en a pas nous de lien peut-être?

Il soupira.

-Yuffie, tu es un peu ma petite sœur. Je t'aime, mais je crois que ce n'est pas de la façon que tu l'espérais.

Elle claqua la portière. Son héros lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle marcha d'un pas lourd laissant Vincent seul.

-Solana avait raison. Je suis stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Il démarra et parti vers le bar de Tifa. Sur le bord de la route, au milieu du désert, il remarqua des traces assez fraîches faites par un camion.

Curieux, il quitta la route et suivit les traces.

Elle le menèrent vers une grotte à l'entrée cachée par de gros buissons.

Il se tailla un chemin_( nan, pas Indiana Valentine!) _et arriva dans une salle assez bien aménagée. Ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Il courut jusqu'au fond de la salle. Plusieurs corps étaient sur le sol. Rufus, Rude, Tseng et Reno. Ils étaient tous morts.

Il surprit un léger mouvement. C'était Reno. Il était encore en vie.

-Reno!

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui leva la tête.

-Désolé vieux…J'avais rien contre toi et Solana, c'est le boss qui voulait…

-C'est correct Reno. Que s'est-il passé?

-S…

-Sephiroth?

-Non…Solana…Elle nous a capturé et à brûlé le manoir avec les invités encore à l'intérieur. Elle nous a assommé. Elle est vraiment forte cette petite…

-Elle est encore vivante?

-Yo…J'en sais rien moi… Sa fait un bout qu'on est ici pis qu'elle est partie…

Il sembla retrouver ses esprits.

-Yo, Vince, comment va Rude? D'habitude, il parle pas beaucoup, mais là, il est vraiment silencieux, le boss aussi. Et Tseng… est mort…

-Dé…désolé Reno, mais ils sont tous morts. Je le croyais pour toi aussi mais tu as bougé et j'ai vu que tu es le dernier survivant.

Reno grogna et essaya de se lever. Il en était incapable.

-Allez, je vais te sortir d'ici.

Il traîna Reno jusqu'au camion et ils partirent chez Cloud et Tifa.

_Ok, chuie sadique. Mais c'est vraiment juste parce que j'aaadddooorrrreeee Reno qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est trop sympa pour mourir! Enfin. Dites vos commentaires! Merci Kalisca chérie!_


	14. Chapitre 14: Alone

**Chapitre 14 : Alone.**

Solana pouvait marcher depuis une semaine. Elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Vincento Tyoki, son nouvel ami venait la voir tous les jours toute la journée et repartait le soir. Finalement elle eut son congé de l'hôpital et retrouva son appartement minable.

Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait bougé. Elle regarda le cadran qui indiquait 10 :00 du matin. Elle attendait Vincento pour 10 :30. La jeune fille regarda les nouvelles. Un pays avait tué des espions d'un autre, la gouverneure général d'un autre s'était couvert de ridicule, un président était couvert de honte. La routine quoi!

En éteignant le téléviseur, la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son ami.

-Salut, Vin!

-Allô So!

Il s'installa sur une deux chaises de l'appartement.

-Puis, quoi de neuf?

-Rien de plus qu'hier a part que je suis de retour chez moi comme tu peux voir. Lança-elle ironiquement.

Il éclata de rire suivit d'elle aussi.

-C'est chez toi alors…

Il épousa du regard la pièce et soupira.

-C'est minable.

-Peut-être, mais c'est à moi…

Il se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi, c'est grand et, sans vouloir te vexer, mieux qu'ici…

-Po…pour vrai?

-Ouais!

Elle sauta à son cou.

-Merci!

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Reno se remettait de ses blessures tranquillement, mais la nouvelle de la mort de son meilleur ami avait été un coup dur pour lui.

Vincent continuait ses recherches mais n'avait eu aucune piste depuis la macabre découverte.

En plus, il s'était chicané avec Yuffie.

Il rentra à nouveau bredouille de ses recherche et s'installa dans son nouvel appartement à Edge.

Il commença à dormir.

O.o.O

Mais ou est Solana… Je la cherche de toutes mes forces, je suis sur qu'elle est là, quelque part. Peut-être pas dans ce monde… Mais elle est vivante, j'en suis certain!

_Il se retourna et surprit un ombre furtive qui aurait pu être effet de son espoir ou de ses illusions mais il courut vers elle._

_Un fois rendu, elle avait disparu._

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

Elle avait déménagé le lendemain chez son ami. L'appartement était immense, bien tenu et agréablement éclairé.

-C'est douillet ici…

Elle se coucha sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

(-Je me demande ce que devient Vinnie…)

En se relevant, elle aperçu le visage de Vincento.

-Allez, entre! T'es chez toi Vin!

-Chez toi aussi maintenant.

-Oui, c'est vrai…Merci encore hein!

-Ben, de rien voyons!

Il s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-Puis comment trouves-tu ta chambre?

-Elle est plus grande que mon ancien appartement entier auparavant!

Il promena le regard sur la pièce.

-C'est vrai.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle et se colla contre son amie.

-Je suis content que tu sois ici.

-Moi aussi Vince.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à remarquer tout à coup que se yeux avait eu un trouble, en un éclair ils devinrent verts à pupille verticale puis redevinrent bleus.

Elle recula d'un coup.

-Quoi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Elle réfléchi à toute allure puis créa un petit plan, pour vérifier ses soupçons.

-T'a ff7 au Playstation 1?

-Oui.

-T'a vu la grosse affaire laide qui sert de mère à Sephiroth? Enfin, on sait tous que ce n'est pas sa mère, mais un extraterrestre dégeu qui a profité d'un de ses instant de faiblesse mais…

Les yeux de Vincento se plissèrent.

-Je la trouve cool moi mè…Jénova…

Elle se leva d'un coup.

(-C'est Sephiroth…)

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Solana? Tu…ne partage pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi?

Il lui lança un regard ironique et se leva à son tour en se transformant progressivement en Sephiroth.

-Humf… Tu as percé l'illusion encore une fois? Tu es maligne petite…

La pièce disparut laissant voir une cage noire.

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il ressenti une douleur dans la poitrine un instant. Il resta quelques instants essoufflé, se releva et ferma les yeux.

-Solana…

O.o.O

Solana

O.o.O

J'ai peur, je l'avoue, j'ai terriblement peur. Je suis seule, abandonnée par Sephiroth. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi m'a-t-il maintenu sous illusion?

_-Sephiroth!_

_Il apparut devant la cage avec un sourire méprisant et prit la parole avant elle._

_-Tu sais, ton corps est peut-être petit et faible, tu passes parfaitement inaperçue, c'est très utile. Tu es rapide aussi._

_Je reste étonnée par cette phrase lourde sens._

_-Tu…utilises mon corps? Comment? Pourquoi?_

_-Non seulement je l'utilise mais je m'amuse follement._

_-Ne fait pas de mal aux autres!!!_

_-Trop tard Les Turks et Shinra y sont passé. Ne t'en plaint pas après ce qu'ils t'on fait! D'ailleurs le prochain sur la liste est…Hum…_

_Je me met à prier que ce ne soit pas Vincent._

_-Cloud._

_Je ferme les yeux._

_-Tu es conscient Sephiroth qu'il va te tuer encore, et moi aussi par la même occasion._

_-Non, pas cette fois-ci. Il sera seul et il ne se doutera de rien._

_-Je n'en suis pas si sure. Imagine qu'un d'entre eux s'en soit sorti et soit encore vivant, si il l'a dit, Cloud et les autres sont au courant._

_-Ils sont tous mort ma chère petite._

_Il ouvrit la porte de la cage et entra._

_-Vient, je ne te ferai pas mal._

_-Non._

_Il s'approcha encore un peu._

_-J'ai dit vient._

_-NON!_

_-Stupide petite garce, vient ici!_

_Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'à sa hauteur._

_-Regarde-moi dans les yeux._

_Elle les ferma le plus fort qu'elle put._

_-J'ai dit regarde-moi!_

_-Va chier!_

_Il la secoua violemment et finalement lui ouvrit les yeux lui même._

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la laissa tomber et quitta la cage en fermant derrière lui._

_-Je reviendrai._

_Sa silhouette disparut laissant Solana seule sur le sol, tremblante._

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Il marchait dans la forêt des Anciens dans un maigre dernier espoir.

Il avisa le lac d'Aeris, se recueilli devant l'eau limpide.

-Aeris…Aide-moi à trouver Solana, je t'en pris…

Il continua sa route et soudain fut assaillit par un monstre. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, il remporta. Il poussa un soupir et commença à quitter cet endroit dangereux et rempli de souvenirs malheureux.

Pendant ce temps, au bar le 7eme ciel.

Cloud regardait les nouvelles du jour. Le bar était fermé, Tifa étant partie acheter des vêtements pour Marlène et Denzel.

La porte sonna.

Cloud cria :

-C'est fermé revenez demain!

Le bruit persista puis tout devint silencieux.

Il se leva avec un air découragé. Ça devait être encore un soûlon.

_Gniak gnaik. I'M BAD!_

_Ok...Pas pire le Seph-seph pour les illusions hein?_

_Enfin…Dites si vous avez aimé!_

_Kalisca, i'm tromatised( verbe dico francaischloé) yeurk, vinnie en camouflage... tk j'espère que tu as aimé! pisles autres aussi vous pouvez laisser vos messages! soyez pas génés!!!_


	15. Chapitre 15: Lovely Sadness

**Chapitre 15 : Lovely Sadness.**

O.o.O

Il entra dans la cage. Solana n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait lâché. Il s'inquiéta soudainement.

_Il s'agenouilla devant elle et leva un peu le corps mou comme du chiffon._

_Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, comme vidés de toute vie._

_-Merde! Si elle meurt, je meurt._

_Il la secoua, donna des claques dans le visage et lui dit des paroles que personne n'aurait pu rester de marbre en entendant celle-ci._

_Rien n'y fit._

_Il lâcha un juron et laissa tomber corps de Solana._

_En quittant la cage, elle se leva, prit la roche qu'elle avait limé toute la journée sans bouger et la lui planta dans le dos. Après toutes ces années, le théâtre avait enfin payé( surtout son année ou elle avait fait la pièce : le dernier bain d'Auréole ou quelque chose du genre.)._

_Il poussa un grognement et se retourna._

_Il la frappa. Elle fit trois tour sur elle même et alla se cogner la tête contre un de ses barreaux. Il senti le sang couler de la blessure qui lui était apparut sur la tête en plus de celle que lui avait infligé Solana._

_-Petite peste! Tu es coriace mais je te briserai! J'aime les défis._

_Il barra la porte et s'évanouit dans l'air._

_Elle se releva péniblement._

_-Moi aussi… Dit-elle en tenant dans sa main un peu de sang, mais pas le sien…_

O.o.O

Au bar de Tifa.

Cloud soupira et alla dans la pièce qui servait de bar.

Une petite silhouette noire se détacha de la fenêtre.

Cloud plissa des yeux pour mieux voir.

-Yuffie?

-Manqué, Cloud… Cracha la jeune fille.

Une épée gigantesque apparut dans sa main droite.

-Masamune…

Cloud était ébahit. Désagréablement…

Il n'avait pas son épée à sa porté. Il fit volte face et courut jusqu'à l'escalier, monta les marches deux par deux et arriva dans sa chambre. Il attrapa ses épées et sorti de sa chambre. Il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller dans le dos.

-Tu es lent, c'est ton plus grand défaut Strife.

Il se retourna et regarda Solana. Ses yeux étaient devenus verts mako.

Elle eut l'air blasé.

-Sa te surprend?

Elle plongea l'épée dans le corps de Cloud, retira la lame et quitta le bar immédiatement, laissant le blond se vider de son sang.

-Et de un, allons voir Solana…

O.o.O

Je me dépêche à faire une entaille dans mon poignet. Mon sang tombe gouttes par gouttes. Mais je n'essaye pas de me suicider! Je prends le sang de Sephiroth d'une main et ferme les yeux. Je laisse tomber le sang sur ma blessure. Je pousse un cri de douleur, tout devient flou et je perds conscience.

O.o.O

Sephiroth grogna et ferma les yeux une fois rendu dans une ruelle déserte, caché par la noirceur de la nuit.

O.o.O

Il entra dans la cage et vit Solana, étendue sur le dos, sans aucune blessures apparente. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une douleur alors?

_Il souleva son corps inanimé et l'observa. Il senti une sensation familière, mais n'en tint pas compte, après tout, elle avait été en contact avec lui assez longtemps pour avoir des traces énergétique de sa puissance sur elle._

_Il la quitta donc en se posant des questions._

_O.o.O_

_Je me réveille seule. J'ai un horrible mal de tête. Je regarde mon poignet et je n'y trouve aucune marque. Ainsi que sur le reste de mon corps. Toutes mes blessures sont disparues._

_J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'essaye de me relever mais mes jambes refusent de me porter. Mais, je suis têtue. J'essaye et à la longue, je réussi. Je m'accroche désespérément au barreau à côté de moi. Je me sens soudain mieux. J'entend un léger bruissement à ma droite. Sephiroth vient d'apparaître._

_-Tient, tient… Tu es réveillée. Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur pour toi un instant…_

_Je lui lance mon regard le plus baveux._

_-La ferme Sephy, tu n'es qu'un hypocrite de seconde zone._

_Il s'approche de moi, menaçant._

_-Tu as fini de m'insulter? Sinon, je vais devoir te montrer la politesse!_

_-J'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur. Tu m'as appris. Toutes les armes sont bonnes pour vaincre nos ennemis._

_Je recule de quelques pas, tendit la main devant moi et une épée blanche apparut dans ma main._

_-Quoi?_

_Sephiroth semblait perdu._

_-Co…comment?_

_Je lui saute dessus lui, l'épée devant moi._

_Il leva Masamune en quelques fractions de secondes._

_Le combat s'engagea._

O.o.O

Vincent

O.o.O

Vincent entra dans bar pour dire à Cloud qu'il s'en allait pour un long moment.

Voyant qu'il était absent du salon, il monta en haut voir si il était dans sa chambre. Il vit un reflet sur le plancher.

Dans du sang.

Il le chercha des yeux et vit ses cheveux qui dépassaient de la salle de bain.

-Cloud!

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et regarda la blessure. Elle était profonde et le blond avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il utilisa sa matéria de soin et leva Cloud pour le déposer sur le lit.

Celui-ci était désormais hors de danger.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Solana est proche. Elle est vivante. Enfin, je crois.

Il abria l'épéiste pour qu'il n'aie pas froid, appela Tifa pour lui demander de venir remettre sur pied Cloud et quitta le bar en traquant son ancienne amie.

En cherchant dans les ruelles, son regard fut attiré par une tache d'ombre qui semblait ne pas avoir de sources.

Il s'approcha tranquillement et remarqua une forme à l'intérieur.

O.o.O

La bataille faisait rage. Sephiroth n'en revenait pas de la puissance de Solana qui s'était bien gardé de lui dire comment elle avait fait. Il ne pouvait plus lire dans ses pensés.

_Je contre un coup destiné à son abdomen et plaça ma lame de façon à la plonger dans le ventre de l'argenté._

_Je suis trop rapide pour q'il puisse arrêter ma lame qui plongeait vers lui. Il contra alors pour me faire plus de dommage possible…_

_La lame blanche entra dans son ventre tandis que…_

O.o.O

Vincent regardait l'ombre et celle-ci disparut tout à coup laissant voir Le corps de Solana. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait avec méchanceté.

Il leva son fusil.

-SUFFIT!

Elle avança de quelques pas. Il pointa son arme sur elle.

Soudain elle arrêta et sembla partir dans ses pensés. Solana s'écroula et ne bougea plus.

O.o.O

_L'épée m'avait manqué. Elle s'était planté dans son épaule. Quand je m'étais baissée. Par contre, je n'avais pas manqué ma cible._

Sephiroth me regardait avec des yeux surpris.

-Sephiroth. Disparaît et reste en paix. Je te souhaite que Jénova te laisse tranquille pour que tu puisse enfin te reposer de ta vie qui n'a été que malheur.

Il remarqua enfin ses yeux. Dont les pupilles étaient verticales…

_Je me retourne et laisse l'homme tant détesté disparaître poussières par poussières._

_Mon épée disparut et je quitte la cage._

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla dans la chambre désormais familière de Cloud.

En se relevant précipitamment, elle se cogna contre la personne qui a regardait intensément.

-Ouch!

-Ouille!

Elle leva les yeux et vit Vincent qui la regardait.

-Vincent!

Elle leva les bras le serra le plus fort possible.

Il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte un moment puis se laissa faire.

-Solana, pourrais-tu me laisser s'il te plait?

Elle se sépara à contre cœur de lui.

-Je suis si heureuse d'être là! Libre! J'ai eu si peur…

Elle baissa les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Raconte-moi. Et ensuite je te dirai si je te crois. Il s'est passé des choses terribles et je veux ta version de l'histoire.

Après avoir conté la majeur partie, elle s'arrêta.

-Continu.

-Vincent je… Tu vas me prendre pour un monstre pour le reste…

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Non. Je te le promet.

-… Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Sephiroth avait juré de me briser. Alors j'ai prit ma pierre porte bonheur, je l'ai cassée et une fois qu'il ma tourné le dos, je lui ai sauté dessus et je lui ai planté dans le dos. Je sais, c'est lâche mais…

-C'est un moyen de défense et il n'a pas suivit les règles alors…

-Je m'était créé un plan. Fou, désespéré, mais…j'ai recueillis un peu de son sang. Un fois qu'il fut parti, je me suis coupé le poignet et j'ai versé les quelques gouttes de sang dessus. J'ai perdu connaissance.

Il semblait ébranlé.

-J'ai pensé que sa me protègerait de ses assauts psychiques… Et ça à marché. Là, sa devient flou. Je me souvient que nous nous sommes battus, j'ai gagné et…je suis là.

Il prit son bras, l'aida à se lever et commença à marcher avec elle.

_Voilitou tigidou didou poupou toutou poux genoux cailloux hiboux. Ok j'arrête…Puis? Reviews pour dire vos opinions?!_

_T'es trop cool kalisca de continuer à me lire à des heures impossibles!!! T'a vraiment du courage! Je t'addooorrreee!!!!!!_


	16. Chapitre 16: New life

Je tiens à présiser que je n'ai pas écrit tout ces chapitre en une journée, j'ai écrit cette semaine, tout les soirs en plus du rp que je fait avec une copine. Bonne lecture.

Signé: la lucky luke de l'écriture-nmfrter-chloé.

**Chapitre 16 : New life**

Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-Cloud!

Elle se sépara de Vincent et courut jusqu'au blond et lui donna un câlin.

-J'ai eu si peur quand Sephiroth m'a dit qu'il allait te prendre pour cible!

-Il a réussi Solana.

Elle dévisagea Vincent.

-Hein?

Cloud prit la parole.

-Il m'a blessé en t'utilisant toi.

Elle les regarda, avec leurs airs si sérieux. Barret tenait Marlene et Denzel derrière lui. Tifa la fixait avec des yeux noirs tandis et Cloud était grave.

Elle recula de quelques pas.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Je l'ai…

-Peut-être mais nous avons convenus que tu était une menace pour nous.

Elle se retourna vers Vincent. Il avait les yeux baissé.

Tout en laissant échapper un sanglot, elle recula tranquillement vers la porte. Elle se doutait d'un piège.

-Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir! S'écria Cloud.

Barret leva son bras et visa Solana. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volé commença à courir. Des larmes étincelaient derrière elle comme des perles de cristal.

Cloud se leva et dit alors.

-Laissez-la, elle ne reviendra plus.

La porte se referma sur ces mots.

O.o.O

Ca faisait quelques jours qu'elle était en train de se laisser mourir au fond d'une ruelle, laissant son cœur se reconstruire assez pour marcher. Finalement elle retrouva la force. Elle marcha longuement dans le désert aride, combattant les monstres, en dormant peu, et en ne mangeant pas du tout. Après un bout de temps, elle arriva enfin à la forêt des anciens.

Elle était couchée en boule au pied d'un arbre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se leva et regarda le lac d'Aeris. Au point de départ. Là ou tout avait commencé. Là ou tout allait finir.

Solana marcha vers l'eau, mit un pied dedans, suivit d'un autre. Elle avança tranquillement dans l'eau froide. Elle fit apparaître l'épée avec laquelle elle avait tué Sephiroth. Elle n'avait pas pu dire à Cloud qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de mal. Trop tard.

Elle leva la lame.

-J'ai toujours été seule, sauf à un moment ou finalement j'ai été manipulée de la pire façon possible. Maintenant, c'est fini…pour tout.

Alors qu'elle allait l'abaisser, une main retint son geste.

-Non.

Elle se retourna vivement laissant éclater des gerbes d'eau.

-Laisse-moi!!! Je ne veux plus te voir! Laisse-moi!!!!!

Elle le frappait de ses petits poings.

-Laisse-moi je t'en supplie…

Elle se releva et remarqua qu'elle était seule.

-En plus je devient folle…

Elle laissa tomber quelques larmes dans l'eau puis releva sa lame.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne retint son geste.

L'eau se colora en rouge et tout devint noir.

O.o.O

_Je suis légère. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je revient dans mon endroit privilégié avec Vincent. Il n'est pas là. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir partir en paix._

_Je me couche sur le sol et je regarde le plafond rouge mouvant._

_Je me sens partir légèrement. Tout tourne. Je me sens si bien, si libre. Rien ne me fait mal, rien ne me touche. J'entend un bruit mais je le laisse faire. Il ne peut plus rien pour moi. Heureusement. J'en ai plus rien à foutre d'eux…Il m'a fait trop mal pour l'accepter. Les blessures et les tortures, je peux soutenir, mais voir la seule personne à qui je tenais vraiment se retourner contre moi, je n'ai pas supporté. J'entend plus de bruit et un cri. Va chier sale con. Laisse-moi. Je suis trop bien. Vient pas me polluer l'air en plus… Tout devient flou. Puis plus rien._

_O.o.O_

_Je revient dans ce lieu qui a présent m'apporte de la mélancolie et de la honte. Chaos me tourmente encore plus qu'avant. Solana lui fermait le caquet à lui au moins._

_Je n'ai pas osé dire ou faire quoi que ce soit contre Cloud quand il l'a menacé. Il avait tord si je crois Solana dans son histoire mais, d'une certaine raison il avait raison. Depuis que je la connais, elle ne m'a apporté que des ennuis, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché d'ailleurs._

_Je remarque quelque chose par terre. C'est Solana. Elle semble endormie mais elle est auréolée de sang. Ses cheveux désormais long flottent autour d'elle. Je crie son nom et court pour la rejoindre._

_Elle bouge pas mais dès que je la touche, elle disparaît pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis perdu._

_O.o.O_

_Mais il va me lâcher lui? Je ne peux pas mourir tranquille?_

_Je le déteste, je l'haïs._

_O.o.O_

_Soudain sa voix semble provenir de partout et nul par à la fois._

_-Ta pas fini oui? Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille? Arrête de me faire souffrir, je te déteste! Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable lâcheur! Je comprend pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas comprit plus tôt!_

_Son corps disparaît et ne réapparaît pas._

_O.o.O _

_Je suis partie, je ne pouvait plus l'endurer, sa simple présence me faisait mal._

_Je suis dans un environnement noir et gris. Je me laisse partir finalement quand soudain une présence semble me retenir. Je sens que quelques secondes de plus et je serais morte, mais j'en suis incapable._

_Une voix retentit alors dans mes oreilles de mourante._

_Une voix doucereuse, qui donne des frissons de peur mais aussi d'excitation, comme si elle retenait un secret._

_-Solana… J'ai besoin de toi. Après tout, tu m'as volé mon fils…_

_-Jénova…_

_-Je vois que tu me connais. En prenant le sang de Sephiroth, tu n'as pas seulement créé une barrière entre ton esprit et le sien, tu as aussi créé un pont entre toi et moi._

_-Je n'en veux pas. Laissez-moi mourir. Je pensait que l'eau du lac d'Aeris me protègerait de quelque chose comme toi…_

_-Non, car nous ne sommes pas dans le lac de la dernière cétra. Enfin… Je te propose un marché._

_-Non. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Sephiroth._

_-Même pas pour te venger?_

_-Non._

_-Même pas pour la puissance?_

_-Nan._

_-Et pour aider une femme qui vient de chez toi et qui a vécut la même chose que toi?_

_Je reste un moment étonnée par cette confession._

_-Qu…quoi?_

_-Oui. Je viens de la terre, comme toi. J'ai vécut une vie comme toi. Sauf que nous ne venons pas de la même époque. Tu as profité de la brèche que créé le la forêt des Anciens pour venir ici, leur puissance magique traverse les dimensions. J'ai été prise moi aussi. Et je me suis vengée. Même si ce n'était pas bien…_

_-C'est non quand même. Je veux seulement disparaître. Arrêter de souffrir. Aller à la rivière de la vie._

_-Sur ce point, tu te trompes. Tu ne pourras pas y aller._

_-Pourquoi?_

_Je sens mon esprit s'envoler._

_-Penses-tu réellement que je serais ici si je pouvait accéder à la rivière de la vie? Non! Notre essence n'est pas compatible avec les mondes d'ici. Sephiroth lui a pu grâce au sang de ses parents biologiques mais, nous ne pouvons pas, nous devons errer ici jusqu'à la fin de ce monde quand Oméga recueillera l'énergie, nous en serons encore exclues. Seules dans le cosmos, dirigeant des poussières._

_-Non…_

_-Hé oui._

_Mon esprit semble s'évaporer peu à peu._

_-Me rejoins-tu dans ma vengeance?_

_-Non. Jénova. Tu fais du mal à des personnes innocentes._

_-Et Cloud et sa bande sont innocents tu crois?_

_-Oui! Non… Je ne sais plus…Laisse-moi j'ai assez fait de mal…_

_Je me sens basculer._

O.o.O

Vincent attira le corps sur la berge. Elle ne respirait plus, ses lèvres étaient bleues et son cœur avait arrêté de battre.

-Non…

Il retira la lame blanche tachée de rouge du cadavre de son ancienne amie.

-C'est de ma faute…

Le vent souffla dans sa cape.

Il serra le petit corps exsangue contre lui et commença à marcher d'un pas chancelant. Il s'effondra, Solana tomba un peu plus loin et il ne se releva pas.

Son corps tremblait et des larmes amères coulèrent sur se joues.

#Flashback#

Il revoit Solana couchée en boule, courant pour échapper à Cloud, souriante, ses éclats de rire, ses peurs, ses larmes, son léger et trop court baisé… Sa force de caractère. Son courage. Son amour…

# Fin Flashback#

Il étouffa un sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis son enfance. Il eut honte de son comportement, de sa conduite lâche.

Il se releva et reprit Solana dans ses bras. Il continua sa route.

O.o.O

La porte claqua. Cloud passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et vit Vincent les yeux hagards chancelant qui continua sa route en montant les marches.

-Merde, Tifa va encore gueuler à cause du plancher sale… _( C'est moi ou il est stupide? Le blondinet chocobo?)_

Il suivit ensuite Vincent qu'il retrouva dans sa chambre.

Il était agenouillé dernière le lit en tenant quelque chose avec sa greffe.

-Vince?

L'interpellé tourna la tête lentement vers Cloud.

Celui-ci frissonna à cause de son regard noir.

-Vince, qu'est-ce que tu tiens?

Il rebaissa le regard et versa une larme.

Cloud approcha et vit avec horreur que c'était Solana, morte dans ses bras. Elle avait une blessure béante dans l'abdomen.

Il recula, trébucha sur le lit et sorti le plus rapidement possible.

Il dévala les marches et Tifa le trouva complètement paniqué.

-Tif! Je crois que notre plan à trop bien marché! Elle n'est pas seulement partie elle...

Il dit à Tifa ce qu'il avait vu en haut.

Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute non? Nous..

-Tif! C'est notre faute! Nous l'avons chassée comme un chien galeux et en la menaçant!

Tifa éclata en sanglot.

-Nous sommes aussi exécrable que Sephiroth!

Elle courut jusqu'aux escalier monta les marches et arriva devant la chambre.

Vincent n'avait pas bougé.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Nous ne voulions pas ça Vincent… Tu le sais non?

Il se retourna d'un bloc vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Vous ne vouliez pas? Vous ne lui avez pas laissé une seule chance de s'expliquer! Si vous lui aviez laissé une seconde, elle vous aurait dit qu'elle avait tué Sephiroth pour de bon, son âme! Elle a fait des sacrifices pour nous protéger et vous l'avez chassée! Elle s'est tuée par notre faute! Par ma faute! Je ne l'ai pas protégée de vous! J'ai été lâche!

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le corps de la jeune fille et saute en bas. Il courut le plus loin possible laissant Tifa, Cloud et Barret (_Remarque Barret s'en foutait completement...)_avec un immense sentiment de culpabilité.

O.o.O

_Après avoir été aspirée, je me suis retrouvée dans un champ de fleur._

_Une jeune femme en robe rose se tenait devant moi. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux verts. Elle semblait lire en moi._

_-Voilà donc la jeune fille qui a bouleversé tant de vie._

_Je baisse la tête._

_-Regarde._

_Je vois Vincent parler à Tifa, mon corps dans ses bras, je le vois pleurer. Je comprend maintenant qu'il n'avait simplement pas eut le temps de me défendre… pas qu'il ne voulait pas._

_-Il faut faire quelque chose Aeris! Je ne peux pas revenir?_

_-Non. Je peux réaliser un autre souhait. Mais je ne peux pas te ramener à la vie._

_Je réfléchie lentement puis je fait la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit._

_-Faite que je n'ai jamais existé ici, dans ce monde, que la brèche entre ici et chez moi ne se soit jamais ouverte. Comme ça, Jénova ne pourra jamais faire de mal et moi aussi._

_Elle baisse la tête._

_-Tu en es sure?_

_-Oui._

_Une larme coule sur ma joue droite._

_-Bien. Ton sacrifice est grand._

_Elle croise les mains en positions de prière et tout devient blanc._

…

O.o.O

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est sorti tout seul…C'est pas que je suis sadique! Mais… enfin…dites vos commentaires!!

Merci Kalisca, Chanou, misterre clly sama et tout les autres d'avoir enduré cette fic( nan, je rigole) Merci beaucoup de vos reviews. 


	17. Conclusion

Ben voyons! J'allais pas laisser l'histoire se finir comme ca! j'aime trop les happy ends( ou enfin, moins pire que l'autre...)

**Conclusion**

Des coups de poing et des coups de pieds volent sur une silhouette chétive.

-Tient sale garce, tâche d'avoir plus d'argent la prochaine fois!

Elle ne bougeait plus.

-Heu…Jim, je crois qu'on a exagéré cette fois.

Le prénommé Jim s'approcha d'elle et la regarda. Elle respirait péniblement, du sang sortant de sa bouche, les yeux vitreux.

-MERDE!!!

Il se leva quand la sirène de police retentit. Les policiers arrêtèrent toute la bande et la jeune fille fut reconduite à l'hôpital.

Le médecin regardait Solana endormie.

-Pauvre petite…

Il s'approche et pose une main sur son front couvert de bleus.

Ses yeux papillonnent puis remarquent l'homme la main tendue devant son visage. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et se met à trembler.

-Chut…Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je suis un médecin… Les policiers t'ont trouvé dans une ruelle avec une bande de voyous. Ils ont tous été arrêtés.

Elle baisse la couverture pur voir son visage.

Il se penche pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux.

-As-tu de la famille qu'on puisse appeler?

-Non…

-Tu es sure? Un frère, un oncle, une cousine?

-Je suis seule…

Il soupira.

-Quel est ton nom au complet?

- Solana Kélio.

Il lui sourit.

-Moi c'est Vincent. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu pèses sur le bouton à tes côtés d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien. Je vais revenir tout à l'heure. Ciao!

Elle regarda ses cheveux noirs s'éloigner tranquillement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, se sentant en sécurité… Enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie…

_**Fin!**_

_Voilà, fini!!! Même si elle est revenue en mauvais état, sa semble avoir un meilleur avenir non? Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai vraiment été mélodramatique… C'est peut être parce que c'est temps si, j'ai le cafard quoi!… Enfin… Dites si vous avez trouvé sa bon…Ce n'est pas une fin. Si je passe la barre des 700 clics, je vais faire la suite. À la prochaine!! Merci encore Kalisca, Chanel, Missterre et Cally-same, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs( res)_


End file.
